Aviones de Papel
by nenitablack
Summary: Si tuvieseis que estar en una isla desierta que os llevaríais?" "Un ordenador!" "Un Jersey!" "Un piano!" "Un folio" *La mirada del maestro se posó sobre su alumno mas taciturno.* "Un folio? para que?" "Para hacer aviones de papel" Enteramente Rin
1. Capitulo I: El Encuentro

**Cabe añadir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. (bueno algunos sí xD pero los reconocibles no). Son propiedad de Yamaha y el creador de todas las versiones del vocaloid.**

**Capitulo I: El Encuentro  
**

_Voces sonaban a su alrededor. El murmullo de los gritos de los compañeros de clase y colegio que corrían por el patio del recero mientras él gastaba su tiempo frente a una enorme muralla. Varios niños gritaron su nombre pero él no se movió._

_- Por que no vienes? - Llamó uno de sus mejores amigos haciendolo girar ladeando la cabeza_

_- Estoy esperando a alguien - Hizo un gesto de "shh" como si fuese un secreto antes de volver a mirar la enorme altura del muro, que para un adulto no es tan imponente como para la altura de un niño de 6 años de edad._

_- Deja de hacer eso. Siempre te pierdes todos los recreos - El chico no contestó, no se molestó en hacerlo. Nadie le comprendería por mucho que se lo explicara porque ya lo había intentado con su madre y le había llamado tonto._

_Casi sintió su corazón salirse del pecho cuando un avión de papel apareció por lo alto de la muralla. Corrió siguiendo su trayectoria como si una parte de él se negara que ese gran tesoro tocara el suelo y corriese el riesgo de ensuciarse. Consigió tomarlo antes de que cayera, quedando un poco mal ubicado en medio del patio de basquet donde le atropellaron tempestivamente los alumnos de cursos superiores._

_- Que te quites de en medio pringado!! - Le espetó uno con gran brusquedad, pegandole un empujón bastante ordinario que le lanzó sentado contra el suelo mientras apretaba aquel avión de papel contra su pecho._

_- Perdona - Se disculpó por lo bajo levantandose como pudo intentando ser invisible y echando a correr cuando aquel matón que le doblaba la edad levantó un puño para arrearle sin llegar a golpearlo por suerte gracias al salvador grito de la maestra de guardia. _

_Cuando estuvo a salvo en uno de los rincones mas inóspitos de su patio del recreo, separó el avión de papel de su pecho, algo dañado por el trayecto que había tenido que recorrer, pero al mismo tiempo bastante intacto para haber pasado por todo ello. Una sonrisa emocionada se le escapó y casi podría haberse oído un suspiro de alegría y júbilo, pero la escena fue interrumpida por un susurro que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte._

_-----_

- Len... Len despierta.... Len Howard despierta ahora! - El joven de 15 años se despertó violentamente cuando el golpe de una almohada le robó parte del poco aire que su cuerpo reservaba para respirar. Se dobló sobre si mismo poniendose en pie mirando a la mujer rubia que tenía en frente bastante enfadada.

- Mamá! estate quieta! - Le chilló en cuanto pudo quitandose las sabanas de encima con un brusco movimiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y despeinandose bastante irritado. - Con un "despierta" me valía! - añadió antes de que su madre le diese un suave golpe en el mentón para obligarle a miararla.

- Te he llamado 8 veces - Se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla como castigo sabiendo que se alborotaría ante el gesto dulce por su parte por mucho que en ese instante estuviesen solo ellos dos. Y así fue. El chico se levantó de golpe de la cama murmurando "estas loca!" antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo metiendose al baño del pasillo olvidandose por completo de que tenía uno propio en su habitación. Pero era de esperarse. Habían llegado a Nueva York la noche anterior y esa era la primera vez que se duchaba en aquella casa. Su padre había muerto cuando él apenas tenía unos 2 años de edad. Lo suficiente como para "conocerlo" pero al mismo tiempo lo poco como para no echarle de menos; su familia aún así se componía de 3 miembros, su madre, él y por último su padrastro, un General Militar con muy mal caracter que había sido trasladado desde Toronto hace un par de meses de los cuales gastó gran parte buscando un hogar para traerse al resto de la familia.

Sería una vida totalmente perfecta de no ser por el mal caracter que este tenía. Pero esa es otra historia, no adelantemos acontesimientos.

- LEN! Desayuno!! - Gritó su madre desde la cocina, preparando un par de tostadas y chocolate caliente para el primer día de instituto de su único hijo viendole entrar con el nuevo uniforme enteramente negro salvo la camisa manga larga de color blanco y la corbata a juego con el resto del traje.

- Parezco un pingüino - murmuró maldiciendo por lo bajo intentando acomodarse la ropa lo mejor posible sin terminar de verlo, mirando a su madre cuando chistaba para desmentir eso del pingüino pero sin poder hablar. - Riete, no me importa - Acto seguido su madre empezó a descojonarse en sus narices mientras este simplemente rodaba los ojos. En parte no le importaba de verdad, total... era su madre, le había visto con ropa mas ridícula que esa. Por otro lado se alegraba de que riera, los últimos años habían sido bastante complicados y los momentos para reirse eran escasos.

Agarró una de las tostadas ya preparadas para metersela a la boca fijandose en las manos de su madre que intentaban preparar mas y limpiarse las lagrimas de la risa al mismo tiempo. Pegó el primer mordisco suavemente sintiendo que se le fue el hambre de golpe al ver las marcas amoratadas de sus antebrazos.

- Te ha pegado de nuevo no? - Preguntó por lo bajo viendo a su madre tensarse de golpe.

- No... me he caído -

- Ya... como esa vez que te has caído sobre el puño de alguien? -

- Len, las cosa son son así -

- No son así? Me quieres decir entonces como son? -

- Quieres bajar la voz? - Intentó soltar algo bastante hiriente, conteniendose lo suficientemente a tiempo cuando el autobus escolar tocó el claxon. Agarró su bolso de la silla del comedor, colgandoselo al hombro de modo bastante brusco tirando la tostada sobre la mesa. - Cariño no vas a comer? - Preguntó su madre mientras Len soltó como respuesta un tajante "no" saliendo de la casa cerrando de un portazo.

*****

La chica suspiró. Había llegado temprano como todos los días de su vida, su padre era el director del colegio y por algún extraño motivo que no comprendía muy bien, este tenía la manía de llegar una hora antes por muy el jefe que fuese.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el parquecillo de la entrada esperando a que llegasen los demás, Kaito, Miku, Luka... sacó de su bosillo la consola portatil encendiendola comenzando a tiritar cuando tuvo que quitarse los guantes tras que el mismo malvado la matase por tercera vez. Sacudió la consola por enfado reclamandole el porque la odiaba tanto, levantandose al oir el alboroto del primero autobus que llegaba a la escuela. Guardó el aparato colgandose el bolso en el hombro avanzando por el jardín hasta llegar a la parada poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Miku! - saludó encantada al ver a su mejor amiga bajarse tomando su mano y tirando de ella hacia el interior del colegio mientras cotilleaban mutuamente de las cosas que habían pasado mientras no estaban juntas.

- Rin! Tengo vecino nuevo!. Estuve llamandote anoche pero no habia manera de contactar contigo chica - Le doy un tirón a su mano como reclamo, abriendo la puerta del colegio avanzando por los pasillos sin soltarla

- No tenia cobertura. Mi padre y sus jugueteos raros con los cables de la electricidad - Chisto haciendo un gesto de "No tiene importancia" abriendo la taquilla cuando llegaron a esta. - Cuando llegaron? -

- Anoche. Hubo un agetreo bastante grande, el padre no hacía mas que gritar - hizo un gesto de "shh" a modo de secreto bajando la voz excesivamente. - Además si no me equivoco, tienen un hijo de 15 años. Por lo que irá a clase con nosotros - La rubia asintió poniendo su mejor pose de delegada de clase haciendo un gesto con el pulgar

- Mi padre me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Hay un nuevo alumno en mi curso y hay que hacerle adaptarse a Nueva York porque viene de Canadá - Ambas rieron empezando a hacer chistes al respecto hasta que la propia Rin decidió frenarlos entrando al salón de clase y tomando asiento en la silla de siempre.

El maestro no se hizo esperar y tan pronto como ingresó en el aula de clase todos los alumnos adoptaron la misma postura de disciplina.

- Buenos días jóvenes promesas del futuro! - Soltó a modo de broma señalando hacia la puerta - Tengo que presentaros a un nuevo alumno -

- Mucho gusto señora puerta! - Toda la clase río ante la broma del mismo de siempre.

- Quieres callarte Shion? - Soltó el maestro para el peliazul de Kaito que solo hizo un gesto con su mano como diciendo "si". - Puedes entrar - Dijo con voz alta sin conseguir que quien fuese que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, consiguiera oirle. Murmuró un "que extraño" por lo bajo, abriendo la puerta y mirando el pasillo totalmente vacio. - pero que demonios? - Salió del todo del salón mientras el 99% de los alumnos se levantaban de sus puestos para echar un vistazo fuera también murmurando cosas sobre la habilidad mágica del nuevo estudiante para ser invisible o bien la mala costumbre del maestro de ver cosas que no hay.

- Kagamine! - Llamó el profesor de modo firme a la única chica sentada en medio del salón que levantó la cabeza de inmediato de su libro de lectura a modo de pregunta. - Puedes ir a buscar al muchacho? - Ella asintió saliendo del salón antes de darse cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de preguntar a quien buscaba casi medio enormemente largo pasillo, muy lejos de su salón de clases.

- pero seré... - Se empezó a dar de golpes con la mano en la frente bastante molesta consigo misma soltando de vez en cuando un par de gemidos ante la sola idea de tener que devolverse solo para preguntar eso y luego regresar a donde estaba y seguir su camino. - Solo puede haber un chico perdido por el mundo, o eso espero - Siguió vagando al menos unos 10 minutos empezando a meditar si no habría sido mejor ir a preguntar a quien buscaba.

_"podría llamarle por el megafono" _Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza haciendo un gesto con su puño cerrado - no! ya no regreso. Esto es por orgullo - Asintió de modo firme arriesgandose a salir de ese edificio para trasladarse al del comedor, deteniendose antes de llegar a las maquinas despensadoras cuando divisó a un chico parado frente a estas mirandolas fijamente.

Avanzó hasta llegar a él, reduciendo el ritmo de sus pasos conforme lo distinguía, parandose de golpe en cuanto este le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo como si se estuviese mirando en un espejo inverso que en vez de mostrarla como chica, la transformaba en un chico. - Quien eres tu? - Fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio. Len se separó de la máquina señalandola con la mano con un gesto bastante desinteresado sin que pareciese importarle la similitud de él con respecto a la de ella.

- Tenía hambre pero no... no he traído dinero - Hizo una mueca sentandose en el banco de junto a la máquina dando golpes con el zapato en el suelo. Rin sacudió la cabeza recuperandose de su shock inicial, terminando de recorrer el camino para pararse frente a él.

- Oye... mira, no puedes estar aquí vale? es sancionable - Le explicó con su yo delegada en modo on haciendo luego un gesto con su mano. - Debemos estar en las aulas de clase - él negó apoyando su codo en el posabrazos del asiento y su mentón en la mano mirando hacia otra parte. - como que... - negó para explicarse a que se refería oyendo la risa de este por lo bajo.

- No tengo mucho ánimo de marcharme a clase - Quitó su postura despreocupada echandose un poco hacia atrás cuando cuando esta le señaló de aquel modo tan repentino.

- Me da igual! tienes que ir! - Dijo medio histérica soltando luego una exclamación bastante frustrada. - Venga, que es tu primer día. No puedes faltar a clase tu primer día -

Tras esa frase el mundo pareció congelarse un instante. Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente el uno a otro manteniendo en todo momento su postura y oyendo como único ruido el tictac del reloj que había en una de las paredes del pasillo.

La chica soltó un suspiro mientras él rompiía el silencio un par de segundos después. - como te llamas? -

- Rin... Rin Kagamine - Len se levantó tan de golpe que casi se chocan sus cabezas de no ser por la habilidad de la chica para moverse hacia atrás antes de que eso pasase. - Te... pasa algo? - susurró dudosa, él negó levemente agarrando su maleta y saliendo del edificio andando a toda prisa dejando a Rin algo colgada. - oye!!! pero será... -

Maldijo todo el camino hacia el salón de clases, abriendo la puerta con algo de brusquedad arrepintiendose al darse cuenta de que el chico nuevo había llegado antes.

- Oh Rin sientate. Llegas justo a tiempo. Clase, os presento a Len, Len Howard - Ahora fue el turno de la rubia para sorprenderse.

-----

_- Papá me enseñas a hacer volar los avioncitos de papel? - _

_Una rin de 6 años irrumpió en el despacho de su padre viendo a este alzar la vista desentendido, deteniendo lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo en su puesto como Director de un colegio en el centro de Toronto._

_- Para que? - Preguntó levantandose cuando su hija se lo pidió, guiandole por todo el patio del recreo de la zona de las chicas hasta llegar a una alta muralla que para ella era bastante imponente dada su baja estatura. _

_- Quiero que pasen al otro lado pero es un secreto - Su padre se agachó colocando las manos en su cintura echando un vistazo a su pequeña hija durante un largo rato como si con eso consiguiera averiguar que se le pasaba por la cabeza._

_- Y... por que? - Añadió una vez mas mirando los aviones de papel del suelo algo destrozados que estaba señalando su pequeña_

_- Porque yo no se como. A él le vuelan sus aviones pero yo no he podido decirle que no tengo tanta suerte con los míos - Hizo un gesto bastante frustrado por lo bajo mientras su padre tomaba uno de los aviones para reciclarlo y lo arreglaba un poco viendo las letras del avión e intentando leerlo antes de continuar. Su hija puso sus manos sobre él negando. - No la leas! - reclamó._

_- Para quien es? - Siguió doblando un poco el papel hasta que lo creyó listo mirandolo desde varios angulos. _

_- Hay un niño al otro lado. Se llama Len y me he enamorado de él - Su padre tardó varios segundos en buscar una manera para reaccionar. Optó por reirse de modo que no pareciese una burla propiamente dicha, puesto que la frase tenía su gracia desde su perspectiva. _

_"niños... " Pensó antes de levantarse, echarse un poco hacia atrás y lanzar el avión de papel que consiguió pasar al otro lado de la muralla por primera vez, donde un pequeño de 6 años esperaba ansioso desde hace días una respuesta._


	2. Capitulo II: Primer Contacto

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews *-* me han hecho mucha ilusión todos y cada uno!. He aprovechado que estamos todos de vagos un poco (si si, las vacaciones de fin de año para los de calendario A y de navidad para los de calendario B, que son las mismas pero unas mas largas que otras... me enredo tontamente xD.) y me he puesto a escribir la continuación del primer capitulo.**

**Aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste tanto como el primero! Por lo demás, Feliz navidad a tods**

**Capitulo II: Primer Contacto**

Era al menos el onceavo suspiro que la clase entera soltaba al mismo tiempo mientras el maestro de matemáticas intentaba explicar las cosas complicadas de las que nadie se estaba enterando por no prestar atención. Las miradas de Len y Rin se cruzaron varias veces a lo largo de las horas de clases pero de algún absurdo modo, ella era la que siempre terminaba quitando su mirada de él por inercia cuando le pillaba, arrancandole a este un par de sonrisas que intentaba ocultar mordiendo el portaminas. Cerró su cuaderno casi dos segundos antes de que el timbre para el cambio de clase sonase, ignorando al maestro y sus "páginas para mañana" como el 90% de los presentes que charlaban entre sí. Recogió un poco las cosas para poder empacarlas y trasladarse como el resto al patio principal, sintiendo un mareo al levantase de golpe dejandose caer en el asiento otra vez tras balancearse peligrosamente de lado a lado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza chasqueando la lengua con algo de fastidio oyendo la voz de Miku antes que ninguna otra.

- Que te ha pasado? - Puso su mano sobre el hombro de este, agachandose a su altura y poniendo una mano en su mejilla con descaro, ignorando el instante en el que Len intentó impedirselo sin demasiado esfuerzo. - Estás paliducho - Le pegó una leve cachetada en la mejilla como si fuera una de esas mujeres de edad avanzada que en vez de usar maquillaje como todo el mundo, se colorean sus mofletes dándose pellizcos y golpes en estos.

- Déjame joder! - Quitó la mano de la chica de su mejilla con un leve manotazo, levantandose otra vez para ir camino al patio principal con la peliverde siguiéndole de cerca sin que pudiera quejarse por eso de ir para el mismo lado.

- Tal vez te ha caído algo mal. Que has comido? - Preguntó alcanzando el paso del rubio que a pesar de haber agilizado no conseguía alejar a la rubia. La respuesta de esa pregunta era Nada, con el cabreo que se había pillado en la mañana a parte de irse sin desayunar se había ido sin pillar el dinero del almuerzo, así que a las 4 de la tarde de ese 12 de septiembre, tenía tan solo un trozo de pastel que había cenado la noche anterior y que les habían llevado los vecinos de regalo como bienvenida al barrio.

- Por que no te callas un poco? - Se defendió por inercia, deteniéndose para mirarla un instante bastante irritado.

Comportarse de modo cortante con la gente en general era algo habitual en él por muchas razones, algunas mas insignificantes que otras y una de esas, era cuando tenía hambre.

- Que borde eres! - Soltó ofendida antes de girarse con un golpe de cabello y salir del edificio antes que él.

Este tan solo giró los ojos y salió tras ella tirando sus útiles escolares sobre el montón que habían en el jardín parándose junto al resto de la clase que ya estaban ubicados en medio de la cancha uno junto a otro.

- Howard! llegas tarde! - El chico se hizo el sueco, como si no hablasen con él a pesar de que el resto de la clase le echó una mirada desde el lugar en el que estaban. El maestro avanzó hasta él parándose delante y agachandose para que sus rostros quedaran al mismo nivel, a pesar de esto no obtuvo respuesta alguna pero tampoco la necesitó. - Estás pálido -

- Que va, uso maquillaje blanco - Contestó con un tono despreocupado haciendo reir a todos los varones de la clase al mismo tiempo reacción contraria de las chicas de las cuales se indignaron la mitad. El maestro le agarró de la parte de la manga izquierda, tirando de él con algo de brusquedad sacándolo de la fila y arrastrandolo varios pasos hacia el edificio principal para enviarle a la enfermería devolviendose con el resto de sus alumnos.

- Kagamine, asegúrate de que llegue -

- Si señor! - Salió la chica disparada pasando antes por el montón de mochilas para coger un jersey antes de alcanzar al rubio, reduciendo su marcha para acoplarla a la de él que de haber competido con una tortuga habría salido perdiendo.

- Me sigues? es la segunda vez que estas a solas conmigo hoy - Le soltó con un tono sugerente, usando una de esas sonrisas tan irresistibles. Ella solo negó muy orgullosa de si misma poniendo una barrera entre ambos para evitar derretirse como lo habría hecho cualquier fémina normal.

- Soy la delegada de clase, los trabajos molestos me tocan a mi siempre - El chico se hizo el ofendido separandose un poco llevandose al pecho una mano para señalarse como si le hubiese herido la parte mas profunda del orgullo.

- Yo soy molesto? -

- Oye! no ... no.. no hagas eso! -

- El que? -

- Hacerme sentir culpable por algo que es tu culpa -

- Pero si no he hecho nada! -

- Claro que si! si no te hubieses escapado esta mañana para mirar las máquinas de... - Se interrumpió deteniendo sus avances por el jardín siguiendo con la mirada a Len que tardó varios pasos mas en darse cuenta de que su discusión a modo de juego se había pausado de modo repentino. - Esta mañana no tenias dinero - murmuró sintiendo que todas las piezas le encajaron de golpe. - No has comido nada en todo el día??!! - Chilló incrédula bajo la mirada sorprendida del chico de su capacidad de deducción.

- Sí que he comido! -

- Que? Aire? eso no cuenta! - Volvió a avanzar empezando a empujarlo, cambiando de dirección hacia los comedores a pesar de la reticencia de este por ir.

- Faltan 2 horas! no voy a morirme por dos horas! - Se dio la vuelta para esquivar los empujones de la rubia que le agarró de la camisa tirándole igual, usando todo su empeño y fuerza en conseguir que no parase. - Además no pienso dejar que una chica me invite a comer! -

- Me da igual! soy la delegada y tienes que obedecerme! -

- uuuuuu que amenazante te ha sonado eso - Le retó moviendo las manos como si estuviera arremedando cutremente a un fantasma, dejando de hacerlo cuando empezó a ver doble nuevamente. Lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de desplomarse en el suelo fue de una Rin histérica pidiendo ayuda a gritos y de un par de maestros y alumnos de cursos superiores acercarse a ellos.

*****

- Ha despertado ya? - Entró Miku en la enfermería cuidando el pisar suavemente para hacer el menor ruido posible. Rin negó levemente sin molestarse en mirarla. - Cuando se ha puesto boca-abajo? -

- Al segundo de dejarle sobre la cama - se inclinó hacia adelante cuando le pareció oír susurros por parte de Len, pegando su oído lo mas que podía sin que la caía de su pelo le hiciese cosquillas en las mejillas.

- No mamá, deja a mi cerdo en paz - se quejó en murmullos casi inaudibles arrancando un par de risitas a las chicas.

- Ese quien es? - Rin se encogió de hombros separandose para apoyar la espalda en la silla de nuevo viendo los ojos del rubio abrirse y sentir que su corazón volvía a latir al ritmo normal, ya no tan desesperado y preocupado como antes. - Que alivio. Acabas de quitarnos un muerto de encima -

- Miku! - Se quejó Rin por la exageración de su amiga negando mientras Len se sentaba sobre la cama terminando de despertarse.

- Donde estamos? - Preguntó tras un largo rato viendo a la enfermera entrar por la llamada de una de las chicas para echarle un vistazo.

- En la enfermería. Te has desmayado recuerdas? - Él negó agarrando la barrita de cereales que le tendió la enfermera, ordenándole bruscamente que se la comiese. - Que es lo último que recuerdas? - Len mordió la barrita esperando un rato antes de contestar mirando a las dos chicas alternadamente.

- Había un fantasma - soltó dejando a Miku de piedra confundida y a Rin azorada.

- Oye! que tú eras el fantasma -

- Que hace ella aquí? - Preguntó mirando a la peliverde que no se enteraba de la conversación que tenían los dos, ni tampoco de la familiaridad con la que hablaban puesto que parecía se conocían de toda la vida.

- Yo... -

- Te llevará a casa. El auto bus se ha ido hace una hora - Rin se levantó de la silla, acomodandola junto a la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama mirando a Len cuando alzo una ceja irónico - Has dormido tres horas Len y han tenido que inyectarte suero! nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy! - Terminó regañandole casi por inercia

- No necesito que me lleve a casa. Puedo irme caminando -

- Hasta Liberty Ville? te has vuelto loco? - dijo Miku con un tono bastante incrédulo.

- Y a ti que te importa hasta donde tenga que caminar? doña sabelotodo. - espetó usando un leve tono irónico en el apodo.

- Me importa porque llegarías en 3 días. Además vives frente a mi casa así que no es ninguna molestia llevarte - añadió con un tono irónico que no pudo reprimir.

- Y como vas a llevarme? en una bici rosa por el espacio sideral? - continuó con el tono borde haciendo un par de muecas realmente molesto con el tono de la chica aunque hubiese sido su culpa que lo empleara.

- Parad ya! - Se metió Rin en medio cuando todo comenzó a ser rayante. - Tiene coche y carnet, y no, no es rosa señor 'No necesito ayuda de nadie' -

- Espera un momento, ha dicho que es mi vecina? - Interrumpió de un modo bastante repentino sacándole a las dos chicas un suspiro de 'hombres ¬¬U'

- Si, soy Miku Hatsune - Hizo énfasis en el apellido arrancándole a Len una exclamación alargada.

- Tu eres la hija de la vecina que nos trajo anoche ese pastel de bienvenida tan asqueroso -

- Lo he hecho yo! - Chilló sumamente ultrajada.

- oh... - susurró Len. Rin por su parte ahogó una risa justo a tiempo ante la furia de su mejor amiga, a la que por cierto no se había atrevido a decirle nunca en su vida lo mal que se le daba cocinar por si hería sus sentimientos. - Eso no cambia que estuviese asqueroso - Miku se giró ofendida sobre si misma, apretando sus manos y saliendo tempestivamente de la enfermería dejando a Rin y Len totalmente solos en esta por los siguientes dos segundos.

Irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación señalandole con el dedo. - Y por mí, que se vaya montado en pulgas si le da la gana! - tras esto salió de nuevo y definitivamente mientras un ruido de coche rasgaba el silenvio de la noche y sus llantas chillaban hasta desaparecer en la primera curva camino a su hogar.

- Pulgas? - Preguntó Len cuando Rin rompió el silencio con esa carcajada que no pudo aguantar más. - He oído que soportan 50 veces su peso pero... -

- Esas son las hormigas - Interrumpió cuando el chico siguió delirando un rato más encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Bueno, no llegaré para cenar pero tal vez para el desayuno... -

- No digas tonterías, te llevo yo a casa - Hizo un gesto con su mano avanzando hacia la puerta para abrirla y hacer un movimiento de su cabeza indicándole que saliese primero. - Eso sí, en el coche de Miku estaban tus cosas, así que si quieres recuperarlas sin que sufran daño alguno te las apañas tu solito - Le dio un golpe en el pecho con el dedo indice bastante divertida por la situación perdiéndose por el pasillo con un Len detrás pensándose si realmente ha sido buena idea decirle a la peliverde lo asquerosa que estaba su tarta.

*****

Bajó del coche tras despedirse de Rin y su chófer, asomando su vista por encima del techo hacia la casa de Miku viendola mirando por la ventana rodeada de una llama de odio contra Len Howard pareciendo incluso siniestra mientras les espiaba. Rin asomó su cabeza por la ventana bastante risueña.

- Que tengas suerte recuperando tus libros, si no los ha quemado ya - Tras esto, le guiño un ojo como despedida mostrandole una de sus sonrisas antes de que el coche arrancase y se perdiera en la oscuridad del final de la calle. El chico fijó su vista en el lugar por el cual había desaparecido soltando un leve suspiro del que solo fue testigo la luna, mientras se empezaban a oír algunos gritos en el interior de su propia casa que le devolvieron a la realidad de un crudo golpe.

Metió sus manos al bolsillo buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta, tardando mas de lo habitual en hacerlo, como si con eso consiguiese un poco mas de tiempo de un mundo de ensueño que solo tenía cuando no estaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes.

- LEN!! - Gritó su madre corriendo a abrazarle llorando, apretandole mas fuerte que en toda su vida y repartiendo besos por varias partes de su rostro acunandole como si fuese un pequeño bebé. - Pensé que te había pasado algo, no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más. Nunca, nunca más - susurró en su oído haciendo sentir a su hijo realmente culpable con cada petición que le hacía y cada lágrima que derramaba.

- Para que coño tienes el movil! - Le espetó su padrastro entrando en el salón con ese aire furibundo tan caracteristico de él. Era el tipo de persona que acojona solo con verlo, fuertes musculos, grandes abdominales, enorme estatura, cabello rapado a lo militar y una cara de mala ostia que no le cambiaba ni al sonreír. La madre de Len se puso delante de este protegiendole con su cuerpo de cara a su marido.

- Stefan no importa. Estará en alguna de las cajas de la mudanza - Antes de poder terminar de explicarle a su marido alguna de las excusas que se iba inventando de improviso, recibió un golpe que la hizo doblarse sobre si misma antes de caer al suelo por un empujón que este le pegó.

- Mamá! - Grito Len avanzando hacia ella para agarcharse a su lado, con las manos suavemente posadas sobre el cuerpo de esta algo aturdida.

- Me da igual! Es un irresponsable y deja de malcriarlo! - Respiraba agitadamente, como quien acaba de correr una maratón o como ese toro de los dibujos animados que casi hecha humo con cada suspiro brusco. Miró a su hijastro un par de segundos ordenandole que se levantase, sin darle tiempo si quiera para hacerlo o negarse, agarrando lo del cabello para ponerle en pie de un tirón. - Has visto lo que le has hecho a tu madre verdad? - Amenazó acercando su rostro al de él.

- No fue mi culpa - Se defendió de modo rebelde con ese sentimiento vacio en su interior, el de no poder hacer nada, el de ser un inutil, algo que se mezclaba con la frustración, la impotencia, el ser insignificante y un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no podía reprimir a pesar de que realmente no era su culpa. Trastabilló cuando Stefan le empujó hacia atrás antes de retomar el agarre por la parte de la camisa a la altura de su pecho sacudiendolo con gran fuerza.

- Y me quieres decir entonces de quien coño es la culpa? - Le gritó usando su tono de voz mas potente mientras Amaranta, la madre de Len, se levantaba del suelo todavía algo mareada dando un par de pasos a tumbos hasta ellos.

- Stefan no... - Susurró agarrando parte de la camisa de su marido con la poca fuerza que había conseguido recuperar en ese par de segundos.

- Si no fueses tan rematadamente inútil y tuvieras dos dedos de frente habrías llamado antes de quedarte toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche fuera de casa haciendo quien sabe que! - Aumentaba el nivel de sus gritos sin que Len pudiese hacer nada mas que mumurar un "mamá, no" cuando la vió acercarse empezando a respirar de modo entrecortado por la brusquedad del apretón de su padrastro que le ahogaba levemente con el cuello de la camisa. - Si hubieses llegado a tiempo no habría tenido que golpearte, ella no te habría defendido y no habría pasado nada de esto - Le soltó de nuevo sosteniendo en brazos a su mujer cuando perdió el equilibrio por los movimientos girandola de cara hacia Len donde podían verse las heridas que habían sido infringidas en su cuerpo ese mismo instante. - Es tu culpa! Míralo! Mira como la has dejado!! - Tras esto, le empujó directamente contra su hijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la casa dando un brusco portazo.

Len retrocedió para tomar a su madre en brazos y menguar el impacto del empujón dejandose caer al suelo de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo de esta que tardó varios segundos en abrazarle de vuelta empezando a llorar. El chico tragó saliva oyendo esos sollozos y su propia respiración además de un par de coches pasando por la calle cada intervalo de tiempos bastante amplios. Intentó controlar la respiración cuando esta empezó a acelerarse por las inmensas ganas de echar a llorar con su madre que le invadieron en un instante, apretadola mas fuerte contra sí escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro.

- Lo siento mamá - Susurró con la voz entrecortada a pesar de sus intentos de que no sonase así, sin poder evitar sentir esa mareada de culpa que le invadía cada vez que pasaba algo como esto... del mismo modo que cada vez que se disculpaba aumentaba todavía más.

Amaranta negó con la cabeza, arrodillandose en el suelo para superar su altura y abrazarle como una madre que acaba de ver morir a un hijo y ha estado a punto de perderle para siempre. Acarició su espalda con suavidad antes de separarse de él pasando los dedos pulgares por sus mejillas.

- Quieres algo de comer? debes estar muerto - se inclinó hacia él para besarle un par de veces, levantandose del suelo, limpiandose las lagrimas y acomodandose un poco la vestimenta mirandose las heridas de los brazos. - Limpia un poco esto mientras termino de cocinar vale? - Le ayudó a levantarse despeinandole como si fuese un niño pequeño avanzando camino a la cocina fingiendo que no había sucedido nada.

- Mamá.. - Llamó Len, llamó del mismo modo que lo hacía desde la primera vez que había pasado algo como esto.

- Hablaré con él - Contestó interrumpiendole a sabiendas de las palabras que emplearía. Se giró hacia él en la puerta de la cocina apoyandose contra la entrada esbozando una sonrisa. - Te lo prometo - Tras esto, ingresó, dejando cerrar la puerta oscilante tras de sí.

El chico suspiró amargamente bajando la vista al suelo apretando sus puños con bastante fuerza y limpiandose con estos las lagrimas rebeldes que no pudo contener. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa casa como para saber el tipo de conversación que tendría su madre con ese hombre. Si hay algo que les había mantenido tanto tiempo juntos era la excusa favorita de Stephan Howard, "Lo hago por vuestro bien, porque quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestro hijo". Amaranta se la tragaba siempre porque de algún modo casi parecía que se ensayaba los discursos antes de volver a casa para la regañina de su mujer. Esa era una de los ases en la manga de ese hombre, uno con el que Len no ha podido comepetir jamás. Aunque a parte de eso también estaba el amor ciego y perdido que sentía su madre por él, un amor que le hace cometer la estupidez de perdonarle las atrocidades mas grandes que cualquier ser humano pueda cometer.

Avanzó por el salón empezando a recoger las cosas teniendo mucho cuidado de no cortarse con los jarrones rotos del suelo mientras internamente se regañaba por idiota. Llevaba 12 años viviendo en ese infierno y 12 años son mas que suficientes para acostumbrarse, salvo para él.


	3. Capitulo III: Noche de Halloween

**Hola señoritas y señoritos! y a partir de ese hola siempre me pasa lo mismo. Me atasco porque nunca se que poner. Bien! pues os comento que he terminado el capitulo antes de año nuevo como me lo propuse *bieeeeeen* así que aunque suene trágico y todo esto, os dejo el último capitulo del 2009 *_* que me parece que ha quedado largo pero no importa. No es emocionante?**

**baaah vale, puede que no, para mi si lo es xDD que queréis que os diga. Se me va la pinza, eso va a ser hambre. Así que sin mas dilaciones, Feliz año nuevo para todas y todos y espero que nos veamos muy pronto!  
**

**Capitulo III: Noche de Halloween**

Lo primero que hizo Len la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir, fue escarbar entre el montón de cajas de la mudanza hasta dar con el teléfono móvil, y luego re-escarbar otra vez porque absurdamente había olvidado el cargador. Suspiró cuando casi tres horas después consiguió recuperar todos, incluidos los accesorios de este andando como frenético de un lado para otro, tensándose con cualquier ruido que pudiera oír en el exterior pero su padrastro esa noche no volvió, y el día siguiente tampoco... y el siguiente tampoco.

Había pasado una semana entera suplicándole a Miku de todas las maneras en las que se le ocurrió, unas inclusivemente vergonzosas, que le devolviese sus útiles escolares pero por mucho que los días pasaban la chica no cedía y Len se rindió. Rin reía cada vez que veía los intentos de este y se destornillaba con aquellos que terminaban aún peor cuando casi dos segundos antes le había dicho con esa sonrisa de "mírame que genial soy" un orgulloso y egocéntrico "esta vez sí! tengo el método infalible!".

- Me encantan tus infalibles métodos sabes? - Tentó Rin una tarde de sábado casi 6 semanas después de que la peli-verde se quedara con los útiles del rubio que al final no había conseguido ni siquiera volver a ver.

- Cállate rubia ¬¬ que seguro es tu culpa con esas malas vibras que me echas - Eso solo consiguió hacerla echar a reír como si acabara de soltarle el mejor chiste de la historia. El chico miró hacia otra parte realmente mosqueado, mosqueo que iba en aumento porque encima se le estaba contagiando la risa. - Joder! si es que contigo uno no puede enfadarse - Terminó riendo tras varios fallidos intentos, entrando a la papelería donde había decidido mejor comprar todos sus útiles totalmente nuevos.

Varias horas después caminaban por una de las calles principales donde varios niños iban de casa en casa pidiendo dulces y la decoración siniestra de todos los locales anunciaba la inminente llegada de Halloween. Rin miró el reloj por décima vez la misma noche haciendo frenar a su acompañante que señaló hacia el lugar por donde venían soltando un suspiro que no pudo evitar.

- Rin si tienes que irte te llevo a casa - Ella negó abriendo la boca para explicar su comportamiento, levantando el dedo indice pidiendole un segundo cuando el teléfono móvil le sonó.

- Aja... si claro que se donde está... no que va, le llamaré luego... mi padre que dice que conduces como loca - soltó una rosa murmurando un par de monosílabos más colgando tras esto mirando a Len con una sonrisa. - Había quedado con algunos de los chicos de clase para ir al parque de atracciones, la mitad dijo que no podía ir y luego la otra mitad que tampoco... así que quedamos en que me llamarían si se animaban a ir. Miku dice que todos esperan -

- Miku? - Alzó una ceja viendo a la rubia empezar a andar hacia una dirección concreta deteniéndose al par de segundos cuando vio que Len no le seguía. - Esa misma que me odia por decirle la verdad respecto a sus asquerosos pasteles? - La chica soltó un "ooh" bastante fingido, como si no tuviera ni idea de ello encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la mano de Len en un impulso, empezando a tirar de él.

- Te lo perdonará. Es la que me ha llamado y créeme, puedo reconocer a mi mejor amiga borracha. - Se giró hacia él, inclinándose levemente acercando sus rostros bajando la voz al mínimo. - Y borracha no odia a nadie - hizo un gesto hacia el autobus cuando este llegó, haciendo subir a un Len poco convencido pero que igualmente aunque quisiera usar métodos increiblemente inexistentes, no podría haberle dicho que no a la chica que tenía delante.

*****

- Yo nunca me he caído en medio de la calle y luego he dicho 'no me he caído'! - Rin y Len alzaron una ceja cuando por fin encontraron a la mareada de compañeros de clase que estaban el día anterior indecisos por ir o no ir a la dichosa feria pero que tras pensarselo repetidas veces (y con un poco de ayuda de la insistencia de Miku sobre las 2000 cosas que podrían haber hecho todos juntos) se habían animado.

- A que jugáis? - la chica tomó asiento cuando les hicieron hueco a ambos en una de las esquinas, tomando el vaso de Whisky que le entregaron removiéndolo no muy convencida.

- Al yo nunca - Contestó Len. La chica le miró como si le hubiese hablado en japones mientras el rubio señalaba a Miku que era la encargada de rellenar las copas vacías. - Todos tienen un vaso lleno, alguien dice "yo nunca he... bailado la conga" y todos los que lo han hecho beben -

- Pero el que menos ha bebido os lleva 5 copas de ventaja así queeeeeee... bebe, bebe, bebe - La peliverde dió un golpe con la botella en la mesa bastante solemne mientras el resto del grupo la coreaba dando palmadas contra la mesa de madera llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí. Len chistó por lo bajo terminando el trago de golpe oyendo los vítores de los chicos mientras las chicas seguían incitando a Rin a terminar de beber que básicamente al segundo sorbo se atoró.

- Traga rubia! que te nos ahogas! - Bromeó Len dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras el resto reía.

- Se me ha ido por otro lado - Se quejó por lo bajo sonrojada mirando a Miku como si se hubiera vuelto loca cuando le rellenó la copa otra vez - Que haces?! -

- Agradece que te perdono media copa so tonta. Así solo te medio mueres cuatro veces más! - El coro de "bebe" empezó otra vez cuando la copa de Len también estuvo llena mientras la rubia miraba la suya como si fuesen enemigas.

- No me digas que es tu primera vez - Tentó Len antes de terminarse el segundo trago realmente divertido cuando a Rin se le subieron los colores sin llegar a responder esa pregunta, limitándose a tapar su boca con el vaso bebiendo a sorbos muy pequeños.

- Que se lo bebe todo de golpe sí. Generalmente vamos tranquis y cada uno a su ritmo - Contestó Miku mientras el resto miraban a su delegada de clase esperando a que terminara.

- Venga Kagamine!! que te faltan 3 todavía y nos va a dar el Lunes - Gritó Kaito casi con estrés, apoyando sus manos en la mesa e inclinándose sobre esta para acortar las distancias entre él y la chica que le puso la mano en la frente empujándolo para el lado contrario.

- Me ahogas! y así no me puedo concentrar... - Varios minutos después seguían esperando y a la dichosa espera se había sumado Len también cuando había alcanzado a las 5 copas que les llevaban de ventaja mientras Rin iba apenas empezando la cuarta.

- Bébetelo como si fuera agua - Soltó Len agobiado de la espera como los demás mientras la chica negaba levemente quejándose de que era muy poquito para beberlo de esa manera. Miku le entregó la botella parándose sobre la silla llamando la atención del camarero pidiendo a gritos otra botella más. - Eso ya es mas bastante? - río el chico haciendo un gesto con el mentón. - Te perdonamos las dos copas que te faltan si te bebes todo lo que queda -

- Que? pero eso es trampa! Tendría que beber mas de lo que me tocaba - Hinchó sus mejillas en plan un poco infantil, apretando la botella entre sus manos.

- Ah ah, no señorita, la espera también se paga - Chistó Kaito haciendo al resto asentir. Volvieron a corear el "bebe" al que se les unió al rato casi todo el bar cuando Rin seguía negándose a terminarse la botella, chistando y cediendo al final, acabando con el Whisky en un par de sorbos. - Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!! - Varios aplausos se oyeron al rededor sacándole a la pobre los colores por tercera vez en la noche, que se llevó las manos a las mejillas encogiéndose todo lo que pudo.

- No ha sido tan malo - susurró Len acercándose a su oído mientras esta le daba un golpe en el pecho tras soltarle un "cállate" antes de verse arrastrada otra vez a la continuación del juego de "yo nunca" donde se acabaron entre los 13 casi 5 botellas más.

Kaito fue el primero en levantarse cuando el yo nunca había pasado a ser una especie de reto y había sido eliminado en el "yo nunca me he acostado con mas de 25 personas distintas en toda mi vida" apuntándoles a Miku y Len que eran los únicos que a pesar de ir por el 45, seguían bebiendo ante la sorpresiva mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

- Ya me he hartado de este juego! - Se quejó el peli-azul indignado

- Que pasa Shion, tu virilidad se ha visto amenazada por el recién llegado? - Soltó Miku riendo por lo bajo por culpa del alcohol que tenía en la sangre mientras Len apoyaba su frente contra la mesa descojonandose de lo lindo con lágrimas en los ojos incluso mientras Rin contagiada por su risa solo atinaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

- no es esoooo - se defendió levantándose para apuntar hacia la montaña rusa de modo muy poco acertado. - Quien quiere subirse a la mejor atracción de todo el mundo! - varios se animaron de golpe siguéndole cuando avanzó hacia allí dejando a Len y Miku en la mesa que se negaron desde el principio y a una Rin a medio camino de Kaito que fue detenida por los otros dos al mismo tiempo. - Baaaah Hatsune y Howard son unos aguafiestas - Se burlaron de ellos un par de minutos más antes de salir de allí definitivamente.

- Por que no? si mola un montón - La chica tomó asiento de nuevo junto a Len que levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

- Nunca en tu vida Rin Kagamine... - Empezó de modo muy solemne levantando el dedo indice e inclinándose hacia ella para sonar todavía de modo mas convincente. - Jamás de los jamases te subas a una montaña rusa después de haber bebido - Miku se subió a la mesa a gatas, terminando por recostarse de lado para quedar con su cabeza a la altura de los dos chicos asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

- Es realmente desagradable - Añadió volviendo a reír sin motivo aparente.

- Lo habéis hecho alguna vez? - Ambos asintieron mientras el chico se levantaba de la mesa dejando en el aire un "voy al baño" mientras Miku estiraba su mano hacia la camisa de Rin y la atraía hacia ella.

- Es una de esa clase de cosas que se hacen con los Ex, aquel mismo que te ha enseñado el 80% de las cosas que no debes repetir. - Susurró como si fuese el secreto mejor guardado del mundo antes de sonreír de modo nostálgico y soltar a su mejor amiga tumbándose en la mesa boca-arriba.

- Por que lo dices así? - Consiguió preguntar tras un par de segundos cuando su cabeza semi-alcoholizada captó el tono nostálgico de Miku.

- Porque son recuerdos y vínculos muy difíciles de borrar. - Dejó caer cerrando los ojos un instante oyendo a lo lejos el murmullo de la gente a pesar de que la mayor concentración de esta se encontraba a su alrededor.

*****

Len salió del servicio con una mano en la cabeza mirando a Rin apoyada contra uno de los árboles a menos de dos metros, andando hasta ella buscando a su amiga con la mirada durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

- Se ha ido con un tío muy raro - La chica señaló hacia la mano de este haciendo un gesto de duda. - Que te pasa? -

- Me caí, está mojado el suelo - Al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma echando a reír tan pronto como se imaginó la escena de Len resbalando cómicamente en el suelo doblándose sobre si misma. - Eres cruel! - Ella se disculpó de inmediato llevando sus manos a la herida de este, para echar un vistazo rápido sintiendo encogerse su pecho cuando la respiración de su compañero le hizo cosquillas en la piel. - Rin - Llamó él en una especie de susurro con esa misma sensación, separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos directamente.

- Sobrevivirás - Dijo con el poco aire que logró contener en sus pulmones después del suspiro que se le escapó al oír su nombre de tal manera. El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa inclinaándose hacia ella para besárla, quedándose con las ganas cuando aparecieron de golpe todos sus compañeros de clase corriendo hacia el baño. - Que os pasa!? - Preguntó la chica preocupada, olvidándose por un instante de la escena de antes mientras Len echaba a reir doblándose sobre si mismo con una de sus manos sobre el estómago.

- Tendrán ganas de vomitar - Se tumbó en el césped boca-arriba cruzando sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos, apoyando tras estos sus antebrazos contra el suelo para levantar su cuerpo y mirar a Rin desde esa postura. - Ves? Y que sepas, que el resultado de esa subida a la montaña rusa podría haber sido aun mas desagradable. - La rubia tardó un par de segundos en entender a que se refería soltando luego una exclamación cargada de asco girándose hacia Kaito que fue el primero en asomar la cabeza por la puerta del baño con un muy mal aspecto. - Que tal la fiesta que no me has dejado aguarte Shion? - Soltó Len con ironía echando a reir a carcajadas cuando Rin le mandó callar con un gesto de la mano por insensible.

- Cállate howard - Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando una arcada le vino, respirando de modo profundo un par de veces para calmarla. - Rin, puedes llamar a mis padres? -

- Si... - Oyó varios "y los míos también" de parte de los que seguían dentro del baño asintiendo absurdamente sabiendo que a pesar de todo no le verían. Se dejó caer sentada junto al rubio que seguía riéndose levemente sonrojado por la falta de aire entre tanta carcajada. - Eres un... un... - terminó por soltar cualquier cosa entre dientes sin que se le entendiese nada, sacando el teléfono móvil para marcar a su casa.

- Yo avisé. Y el que avisa no es traidor -

- No avisaste - hizo una mueca hablando por lo bajo oyendo al otro lado a su padre contestar. - Papá, puedes mandarme un coche? y de paso llama a los padres de Kaito y de Luka y también de.. -

- Vale no avisé - dijo para si mismo oyendo los nombres de sus compañeros de boca de Rin mientras su padre preguntaba que sucedía exactamente. - Pero hay cosas que algunos deben aprender a las malas -

- Nada papá, ha sido una indigestión... sí, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes - Colgó el teléfono tras la preocupación paterna, mirando a Len que le devolvía la mirada con una ceja alzada.

- indigestión? venga ya.. - siseo por lo bajo divertido acercándose a ella para darle un leve golpe con su hombro en el brazo. - De verdad crees que se lo va a tragar cuando llegues a casa oliendo a alcohol? -

- Quien es el ave de mal agüero ahora? - Empezó a pincharle las costillas haciéndolo levantarse del suelo en plan digno sin poder parar de reír a pesar de que lo intentó varias veces. Comenzaron a avanzar juntos hacia la salida para que la chica pudiese hacer su buena obra del día y además sus deberes de Delegada de clase, guiando a los respectivos padres hacia el baño en el que estaban sus hijos sentándose en el banco cuando el último se marchaba un par de horas después. - Estoy molida -

- Tu chófer ha llegado ya - Señaló hacia el lugar donde este esperaba desde hace rato, sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto ni tampoco haberse presentado para que la chica se percatada de su llegada.

- Has encontrado a miku? - el rubio negó levemente apoyando sus ante brazos en las piernas. - Pues entonces te llevo yo a casa. Me deja mas tranquila que no vayas con una borracha al volante - bromeó agarrándolo de la mano y tirando de él subiendo al coche primero, antes de que este arrancara saliendo de allí.

*********

- Empiezo a sentir complejo de chica con eso de que me traigas hasta mi casa - Bromeó bajando del coche y avanzando hasta la puerta con Rin detrás echando a reir mientras juntaba sus manos en la espalda parándose junto a él en la puerta con un leve gesto divertido

- Es que eres como una chica, te vas de compras, te dan miedo los bichos y te quejas de todo! - Le dio un golpe con el dedo indice en el pecho mientras este se hacía el ofendido.

- Eh! no le tengo miedo a los bichos. Las arañas son un punto a parte. Sabes que hay una que es super pequeña y puede matarte de un mordisco? eh? sabias eso? - Puntuó en el aire juntando su dedo indice con el pulgar sin darse cuenta de que las distancias en medio de la pelea se estaban reduciendo drásticamente. Tomó el dedo de esta que siguió pegándole en el pecho poniéndose muy digno. - Además no me estoy quejando, estoy exponiendo un punto... -

- ...Que te parece razonable, eso lo dice Emily Deschanel en una serie que hizo con el tío de Ángel. Justamente el único capitulo que he visto de esa serie - Len ladeó la cabeza entornando un poco los ojos antes de negar como si estuviese sorprendido.

- Que frikki eres... Auch! Oye! deja de agredirme! - se quejó sacudiendo la mano dejando caer al suelo la bolsa de la compra para sonar aún más dramático.

- Ves? sigues quejándote. Dime una sola cosa de chicas que no hagas?! - soltó un "hum" muy orgullosa de si misma por tener mas excusas para seguir prologando aquella discución.

- Beso chicas, eso cuenta? - Tardó Len en responder porque realmente le costaba empezara a pensar por la cercanía de la que se percató de pronto, en un momento que desconectó de la pelea.

- Ah si? porque yo no te he visto besar ninguna - Rin chasqueó la lengua haciendo un leve gesto de superioridad.

- Porque no me has dado tiempo todavía - Defendió haciendo el mismo gesto pero que se asemejaba mucho más a uno de "que tontería mas grande has dicho"

- De todos modos hoy en día los chicos son muy cobardes. - Dijo tentando el terreno como si fuese una vendedora que no esta muy segura de si su producto gustará o gustará, acercandose a Len usando un tono y una postura de estar revelando un gran secreto - La mayoría ni siquiera besa a las chicas que tienen esperando en la puerta a que entren en casa. -

- Ah no? - Empezó a susurrar puesto que un tono normal, con la cercanía que tenían, ya no era necesario.

- No, nos toca a nosotras hacerlo todo - susurró acercándose a él todavía más, sin llegar a rozar sus rostros todavía pero con las respiraciones violándose mutuamente.

- Que faena, debería defender el orgullo de todo mi género - se inclinó hacia ella del todo apoyando su frente en la de ella haciéndola contener la respiración un leve instante mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el perfil de la nariz, antes de que sus labios se juntasen tras la leve pero torturante espera, cosa que de verdad habría pasado si la madre de Len no hubiese abierto la puerta un segundo antes de ello, sorprendiéndoles a ambos que pusieron entre sí al menos 2 metros de distancia de un solo salto. - Mamá! -

- Len! lo siento... lo siento cariño he oído voces y pensé que te habias dejado las llaves... Oh dios mío que tonta, debería haber echado un vistazo a la mirilla, aunque así habría parecido una completa cotilla espiando a mi hijo mientras besa a su chica... - siguió hablando consigo misma antes de cerrar la puerta y aunque lo hubiese hecho no habría valido de nada puesto que la pareja seguía escuchándola desde donde estaban.

Ambos guardaron un rato el silencio incómodo, que fue roto por la carcajada conjunta. Len se relamió los labios suspirando negando levemente.

- Lo siento - se disculpó el chico sin saber que mas decir.

- No te preocupes, ha sido un poco incómodo pero sobreviviré - Hizo un gesto bajando las escaleras avanzando hacia el coche apretando sus manos y girándose a la mitad del camino jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello ocultando una leve sonrisa demasiado suya - Nos vemos el lunes Len. - Tras esto, hizo un gesto con su mano y subió al volvo carmesí que arranco un par de segundos después.

El chico entró a casa viendo a su madre dando vueltas todavía de lado a lado, delirando en las mil maneras de haber evitado el mal trago de hace momentos arrancándole a Len otra risa que fue rápidamente borrada de su cara ante la agresiva aparición de su padrastro.

- Estás borracho? - Preguntó de modo intimidante. Len dudó un momento pero negó tras pensarlo lo suficiente. Mentira no era, había bebido pero no lo suficiente como para estarlo en el termino mas explícito de la palabra. Eso sí, si alguien le ponía a hacer un cuatro con las piernas se iba directo al suelo. - Voy a estar fuera las proximas dos semanas. Mas te vale portarte debidamente - tras terminar de hablar levantó su mano y le dió al chico un golpe en la mejilla bastante suave como para siquiera considerarlo una agresión, se giró sobre si mismo subiendo las escaleras con su hijastro contestando un débil "si señor".

- No vas a cenar? - avanzó Amaranta saliendo de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad por haber roto un momento perfecto. Su marido negó.

- Voy a hacer la maleta. Pero gracias cariño - Le esbozó una de sus sonrisas antes de meterse a la habitación. Ella sonrió de vuelta antes de suspirar haciendo un gesto hacia Len empezando a caminar hacia la cocina. - venga, come algo y a dormir - estiró su mano para tomar la de su hijo arrastrándole fuera del salón. Este solo podía mirar las escaleras y aquel lugar exacto por el que había desaparecido Stephan Howard.

- _Hace cuatro semanas que no le pega..._ - pensó para si mismo dejándose caer en una de las sillas apoyando la mejilla sobre la mesa y fijando la vista en la nevera mientras su madre, alegre de un lado a otro, le contaba diversas cosas y se disculpaba repetitívamente por la interrupción de la puerta. - _... es lo que más ha durado nunca _- cerró los ojos un instante usando su antebrazo como almohada, quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta, mientras la voz de su madre parecía mas lejana a cada segundo que pasaba.

*****

Soltó un suspiro frustrado por tercera vez en los 30 minutos que llevaba dentro del coche abrazándose al asiento delantero mirando a su chófer que no quitaba la vista de la carretera. Mantuvo esa postura por bastante tiempo antes de sollozar por lo bajo levemente frustrada.

- Le pasa algo señorita Kagamine? - Tentó el empleado que se acababa de dar cuenta de que la chica llevaba bastante tiempo intentando que le hiciera una pregunta así.

- No! - Contestó de inmediato tirándose contra el sillón para quedar con el rostro semi-oculto en el asiento con los colores en las mejillas bastante pronunciados.

- Excepto... - detuvo el coche en un semaforo en rojo, girandose hacia la chica que solo giró su cabeza mucho mas para que quedara todavía menos a la vista.

- Me moría de ganas porque me besara - susurró por lo bajo oyendo el motor del coche rugir mientras arrancaba otra vez cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. - si hubiera vivido solo lo habría hecho! - se removió otra vez chillando frustrada, agarrando su bolso y sarandeandolo por todas partes.

- Si me lo permite, esta usted un poco borracha - Dijo este algo divertido entrando a la autovía haciendo que el coche se iluminara y desiluminara a cada paso de las farolas mientras Rin asentía sentándose en el sillón bastante despeinada por su berrinche infantil de antes - Si viviera solo probablemente os habría interrumpido un vecino -

- Que? por que dices eso?! por qué tiene que ser así?! - se quejó apretando el bolso contra su pecho como si fuera una especie de peluche.

- No se ha puesto a pensar en que tal vez debería haber pasado así por alguna razón? - estacionó el coche una vez llegaron a la mansión kagamine dejando el motor encendido un rato antes de apagarlo, mirando por el retrovisor a su jefa de vez en cuando.

- Que tipo razón? - Preguntó escurrida en el asiento con la vista fija en la silla del copiloto y algo cabizbaja

- No lo sé... - Sí lo sabia, pero continuar hablando, en su postura de empleado, era un atrevimiento. - Que descanse señorita - dió por cerrada la conversación bajándose del coche y abriendo la puerta trasera para que la chica bajara de este también siguiéndola con la mirada mientras esta se perdía escaleras arriba.

Acomodó un poco su cabello cuando se reflejó en los espejos de los pasillos oyendo a su padre hablar con alguien en uno de sus despachos haciendo un gesto con la mano como saludo cuando este le llamó levemente preocupado pero casi emocionado. - Buenas noches papá - Siguió su camino metiéndose en su habitación sin molestarse en encender la luz y con los ojos cerrados tirandose sobre la cama boca arriba realmente cansada.

Lanzó un grito al sentir algo que no debería estar ahí y que también gritó como ella. Hubo golpes violentos, cosas que cayeron al suelo, un quejido por parte del intruso y posteriormente a Rin chocando contra la pared encendiendo la luz con el corazón en una mano.

- Kamui!! - Gritó al reconocer al peli-morado en el suelo sacudiendo la mano que muy posiblemente se había lastimado contra el sillón.

- Rin!! - Exclamó él también algo menos sorprendido, levantándose del suelo abriendo y cerrando su mano esbozando una sonrisa. - Perdona por el susto, me he quedado dormido. Quería darte una sorpresa pero has llegado mas tarde de lo que esperaba - Todas y cada una de esas palabras, para la rubia, fueron solo "blablabla" porque con el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre en esos mismos instantes, iba bastante lenta y todavía intentaba recuperarse del shock inicial que era el haberle visto ahí.

- Pero... pero que haces aquí? - preguntó levemente alterada con un tono de preocupación que no pasaría desapercibido para nadie. - Estabas en Kansas y habías dicho que estabas de exámenes y... - Se interrumpió cuando los labios de Kamui se posaron sobre los suyos haciéndole sentir de pronto que todo su cuerpo era de gelatina.

- Te echaba mucho de menos, cariño - Susurró cuando se separó de esta, abrazándola suavemente mientras Rin sufría de modo silencioso.

- _Ahora entiendo la razón de que nos mereciesemos esa interrupción_ - pensó para si misma apretando su frente contra el hombro del peli-morado, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras una parte de sí, bastante mas grande de la que quería admitir, estaba deseando que Kamui no estuviera allí.


	4. Capitulo IV: El 1º eslabon de la cadena

***aplauso aplauso* Por fin he terminado el capitulo!, llevo muchísimos días intentando que me quedase como lo tenía en la cabeza y lo he reemplazado miles de veces, y corregido y re-corregido y al final aquí está. La última vez nos vimos con Len y Rin a punto de besarse y muchos os quedasteis con las ganas no? siiii admitirlo, porque yo tambien xD**

**Voy a permitirme ser un poco cruel por esta noche (porque tengo un poco de sueño la verdad, he dormido fatal) y no os voy a adelantar acontecimientos. Sin embargo me dejaré de palabrería absurda para que podáis leer! Espero que os guste ^^**

**Capitulo IV: El primer eslabón de la cadena**

Bajó las escaleras a una velocidad de vértigo, apretando la mochila contra su estómago para que las cosas no se salieran de esta mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba cerrarla y coordinar sus movimientos para no chocar con las maletas de su padrastro ni tampoco con las moquetas que en algunas partes estaban levantadas. Trastabilló al detenerse de golpe y resbalar un par de centímetros llevándose la alfombra por delante, dejando la mochila en el suelo ya cerrada yendo hacia la cocina.

- Mamá voy a... - Detuvo en seco sus palabras cuando la vio brincar sobre si misma del susto y luego llevarse el dedo indice a la boca donde se había cortado con el cuchillo.

- Cariño no entres así de pronto - Le riño levemente girándose para mirarle haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza. - Por que te has levantado tan temprano hoy? -

- No es temprano, son las 6 y media - defendió mirando para otra parte sintiendo la mirada de su madre en la nuca empezando a sentirse algo azorado. - Me... caí de la cama -

- Tu no te caes de la cama desde que tienes 5 años - dejo el cuchillo sobre la encimera acercándose a él, tomándole el mentón y obligándola a mirarle, entornando los ojos como si le estuviese evaluando detalladamente. Al rato soltó una risilla por lo bajo asintiendo. - Es por esa chica verdad? - Comentó con un tono muy sugerente a la vez que casual mientras Len retrocedía por inercia como si acabara de insultarle.

- Mamá! - Se quejó con un chillido, abriendo la boca varitas veces para soltar alguna cosa más, girándose para irse murmurando por lo bajo sin que se le ocurriera nada mas.

- Espera Len, no vas a desayunar? - Un portazo obtuvo como respuesta mientras suspiraba por lo bajo quedándose sola en la silenciosa casa. - Asumo que eso es un no, aunque en realidad sea un 'cállate y déjame en paz' - se miró el dedo indice donde la cortadura ya había dejado de sangrar y no pudo evitar sonreír como si supiera algo que nadie mas sabía, volviendo a la encimera para continuar cocinando.

Len bajó las escaleras del rellano parándose en la acera, andando de un lado a otro y levantando la vista hacia el final de la calle repetidas veces mientras esperaba la aparición milagrosa del auto-bus escolar que en realidad no aparecería hasta que fuesen las 7, para lo cual aún faltaban casi veinte minutos.

Cuando empezaron a dolerle los pies decidió darse una tregua y sentarse en la acera de la casa, oyendo a su madre decirle varias veces por la ventana que entrase a desayunar mientras se negaba a hacerlo de todas las maneras que conocía. Dejó la mochila a un lado de cualquiera manera y apoyó la frente en las rodillas cerrando un instante los ojos.

No veía a Rin desde el sábado, no se habían llamado a pesar de tener los teléfonos de contacto de incluso lugares a los que solo iban una vez al año, había pasado parte del domingo durmiendo con eso de haber trasnochado el sábado hasta a saber que hora y aún así la tarde la había parecido eterna. Dedicó algunas de esas horas de espera de lunes, a estar frente al espejo y ensayar distintas maneras de saludar a su rubia amiga en cuanto la viera sin que ninguna le convenciese demasiado. Al final había elegido la de "Que pasa muñeca? *sonrisa genial*" que había descartado dos segundos después. Aún así, hecho un lío como estaba, se había levantado casi 2 horas antes de lo habitual porque era mas fuerte su necesidad de ver a Rin después de lo que pasó o casi pasa entre ellos el sábado, que la de querer esconderse por no saber como comportarse.

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN - Le gritó Miku al rubio casi en las narices haciendo que retrocediese de golpe con el corazón en una mano, sin que fuera capaz si quiera de soltarle alguna bordería por el estado de shock en el que se había quedado. - La madre que... por fin vuelves de marte! - Se quejó la peli-azul, rodando los ojos.

- Pero a ti que cojones te pasa! Por que me gritas?! - Se quejó tan pronto como pudo volver a coordinar su propio cerebro y montar una frase coherente en él, todavía algo alterado por el susto que le había dado.

- Te he llamado 8 veces. Aunque he de admitir que las primeras 4 fueron desde el balcón de mi habitación lo que me llevó a deducir que tal vez no me habías oído - Se puso el dedo indice en su mejilla, murmurando un par de cosas mas por lo bajo que para evitar explicar concluyó con un "a lo que iba" - Que haces en la acera tan temprano? -

- Para eso atentas contra mi vida intentando que me de un infarto? - Preguntó alzando una ceja pasando del modo de shock al enfadado cuando su corazón recuperó el ritmo normal. - Y a ti que mas te dá? -

- Eso ya es mas normal en tí - Respondió la chica, sentándose junto a él como si los piques no hubieran sido con ella. - Es que desde allí... - señaló la ventana superior de la casa de en frente, su habitación. - ... parecías estar embobado mirando la nada -

- Y eso está prohibido? - apoyó sus manos en el suelo echando levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, oyendo a su madre pegar otro grito por la ventana preguntándole si estaba muy muy seguro de no querer desayunar.

- No, pero sonreías como tonto, y eso en Len Howard es... algo así como una leyenda - Soltó un par de "ah ah" negando con su dedo indice antes de que Len dijese algo más, tronando sus dedos, chasqueando la lengua y ladeando una única vez la cabeza con un leve golpe. - Hablé con Luka ayer y me asegura haberos visto a ti y a Rin a punto de besaros antes de que se formase todo ese caos en los baños -

- En la puerta de casa también estuvo a punto de besar una chica. No se si será la misma - Len pegó otro brinco esta vez levantándose del suelo y retrocediendo un par de pasos sorprendido cuando la voz de su madre interrumpió la conversación de modo tan repentino. Esta le sonrió haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara mientras con la otra le alcanzaba un emparedado. - Quita de ahí en medio que te va a atropellar un coche. Y toma, de mantequilla y mermelada como a ti te gusta. Le he puesto papel aluminio por debajo para que no te ensucies las manos si chorrea. Así te lo comes en el auto-bus camino al cole -

- Tal vez si era la misma, porque todos enfermaron menos 3 personas y eramos ellos dos y yo - La madre de Len tomó asiento en el lugar donde antes estaba su hijo, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos tomando el emparedado y pegándole un mordisco con la otra mano en el bolsillo, mirando hacia el lugar por el que debería venir el auto bus y no venía.

- Es que Len me despista. Cambia de novia como de camisa - Su hijo empezó a toser violentamente mientras ambas mujeres se levantaban a darle palmaditas en la espalda preguntando si estaba bien mientras este asentía con leves lágrimas en los ojos. - Mastica mi vida... - Le murmuró por lo bajo antes de prestar atención a Miku otra vez. - He tenido que hacer lista con los nombres de todas porque las cambiaba tan de pronto que liarse de nombre o quedarse desactualizada estaba a la orden del día. -

- En serio es tan así? - Preguntó la peli-azul bastante asombrada mientras su madre asentía para seguir contando batallitas de su hijo antes de que Len se girase hacia ambas apuntándoles con el dedo indice ya totalmente recuperado.

- Mamá quieres parar? y tu también deja de preguntar! - Las chicas rieron como si fuesen cómplices de alguna trastada murmurando tras esto un "bah, chicos" que casi corearon.

*****

Antes de siquiera poder darse cuenta, su madre y Miku habían hecho bastantes migas y él, a saber como, había terminado perdiendo el auto-bus y viéndose obligado a dejarse llevar por la peli-verde que no paraba de hacerle preguntas de todo tipo de las cuales solo le contestaba la mitad.

- Entonces quedamos en que no me lo dices verdad? - Preguntó terminando de aparcar en el colegio mientras este solo apoyaba su antebrazo contra la ventana totalmente mudo. - Pues vale, ya se lo preguntaré a tu madre y veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar -

- Y ahora por que se supone que te interesas por lo que me ha pasado o no me ha pasado con mis ex? - Retó girándose hacia ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza bastante malhumorado.

- Anda, si es divertido. Yo pregunto y tu preguntas, si no has querido preguntar es porque no te ha dado a gana - Este chistó, llevando la mano a la puerta para abrirla, siendo detenida por la mano de Miku que tiró de su antebrazo hacia ella. - Espera Len! que con tu madre y todo eso se me olvidó decirte lo que iba a decirte esta mañana - El chico frunció el entrecejo a modo de pregunta porque para empezar ni siquiera tenía la mas mínima idea de que hubiese ido con otra intención que no fuese chincharlo. - Es... Es sobre Rin - Antes de siquiera poder continuar hablando, Len se soltó de su brazo abriendo la puerta del coche rápidamente.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe Hatsune - Bajó de este mientras la chica intentaba frenarlo, bajando ella también por el otro lado y corriendo para alcanzarle.

- Que te dejas tus cosas... joder LEN! te quieres esperar? - Se plantó delante de él un par de veces mientras este intentaba esquivarle por lo que desde fuera parecía casi que estuviesen bailando. - Dame dos minutos! dos minutos nada más - El chico se detuvo en seco, bufando por lo bajo levantando dos de sus dedos para darle a entender que tenía exclusivamente esos dos minutos que le había pedido. - Gracias señor amabilidad - Le soltó con ironía y la respiración algo entrecortada que se le había acelerado entre la carrera y los intentos por frenarle. Antes de darse cuenta Len bajó uno de sus dedos dándole solo un minuto. - Mira, a mi no me importa lo que hagas, dejes de hacer, te subas o bajes... - empezó hablando rápidamente bajando la voz cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar bastante concurrido y algunos de los alumnos empezaban a mirarle. Tomó su mano tirando de él hasta ocultarse tras los árboles volviendo a empezar. - Da igual sabes? pero creo que es conveniente, antes de que hagas cualquier estupidez, que sepas que Rin tiene novio - Len tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Negó como primera respuesta mientras Miku asentía. - Soy su mejor amiga sabes? Me cuenta todas esas cosas que nadie más sabe - Len se dejó ir hacia atrás, apoyándose a medio camino en el árbol que tenía a espaldas, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas bajando la vista al suelo.

- Por que no me lo había dicho antes? -

- No estoy segura pero... - llevó su mano al mentón del rubio con mucho cuidado, aplicando la fuerza mínima justa para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza y mirarle - Hace 2 meses cuando tu aún no estabas aquí, Rin le llamaba 50 veces al día, se preocupaba cuando no se lo cogía aunque fueran horas de clase, le mandaba 200 sms al día y al llegar la noche lloraba como tonta durante horas porque le echaba de menos. - Empezó a explicar, haciendo que el rubio girase su cabeza con brusquedad murmurando un "cállate" bastante brusco - El sábado de Halloween Gakupo me llamó para preguntarme si le pasaba algo a Rin, "Por que lo dices?" le pregunté y me contestó "ya no me llama, ya no me escribe, ya no me echa de menos". Quieres saber cual es el motivo de que ya no le eche de menos? - Se inclinó hacia adelante dejando su rostro a la altura del de Len que seguía mirando para otra parte como si no le interesase esa conversación. - ...Tu -

*****

Hizo un gesto con su mano despidiéndose en el comedor y tirando del bolso hacia arriba esquivando a duras penas los alumnos que iban en dirección contraria a la suya. Quitó su cabello rubio de los hombros mientras rebuscaba continuamente algo especial en el interior, chocando de lleno contra alguien y dejando caer las cosas al suelo.

- Lo siento/Lo siento - Se disculparon ambos agredidos al mismo tiempo, agachándose para recoger los objetos conectando sus miradas en el instante en el que sus manos se rozaron por accidente al intentar levantar el brillo de labios. Ambos se pusieron en pie lentamente sin quitar sus miradas el uno del otro antes de que el chico esbozase una de esas sonrisas tan irresistibles que harían derretir al mismísimo polo sur. - Lo siento Rin -

- No importa - ella giró su cabeza hacia otra parte cuando su fuerza de voluntad flaqueó de sobremanera ante una sonrisa como esa. Llevaba gran parte del fin de semana ensayando a solas frente al espejo el momento en el que vería a Len y tenía mas que ensayado su diplomático discurso. _"Len, lo de la noche de Halloween fue un casi accidente provocado por ese montón de alcohol que bebimos en la feria. Me alegro de que no pasase nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. No puedo corresponder sentimientos como esos pero podemos ser amigos". _Al principio no era tan elegante ni formal pero con el paso de las horas y sus intentos de que no sonara demasiado frívolo, quedó de esa manera. El problema es que tan pronto como vió su sonrisa se le olvidó hasta su propio nombre. Llevó su mano a sus labios en una especie de puño, aclarándose la garganta usando todo su auto-control. - Len, lo de _la noche de halloween fue un casi accidente provocado por el montón de alcohol que bebimos... - aspiró un poco de aire antes de continuar, viendose atrapada contra la pared con la mano de Len tomando la suya y apresándola a la altura de su cabeza. _

_- Que pena, porque llevo todo el fin de semana con ganas de quitarle el "casi" a ese accidente y repetirlo una y otra vez - Conforme iba hablando iba también acortando distancias entre ambos hasta que fueron totalmente nulas y sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso que convirtió las piernas de la chica en dos temblorosas gelatinas_.

- Rin... Rin... RIN! - Pegó el grito el rubio cuando la chica se quedó al principio de su frase tras llamarle, tomándola en brazos cuando se desvaneció momentáneamente perdiendo el equilibrio. - Estás bien?

- Len.. - Soltó en un suspiro sin poder evitarlo con las mejillas sonrosadas y tonta todavía tardando varios minutos en darse cuenta de que en realidad no había pasado del "Len, lo de... " pegándole un empujón que le impulsó hacia atrás a ella también cayendo al suelo sentada, distancia que por suerte, con su semi-desmayo había sido bastante reducida. - Que haces!? no me toques!! -

- Pero que coño te pasa! - Le soltó de modo bastante mas agresivo del que pretendía. Poniéndose en pie con la vista de varios alumnos sobre él y su delegada de curso.

- Me pasas tu! - recogió todas las cosas del suelo metiéndolas al bolso como cayesen dentro, levantándose tras esto apuntándole con el dedo indice - Me pasa que no pienso caer en tu sonrisa perfecta, ni en tu fachada de tío duro que va a matar a todo el mundo pero que en fondo es tierno y dulce y encantador y... - Se tapó la boca por inercia porque según ella, eso no era lo que quería decirle. - Eres idiota! -

- Y ahora que he hecho! - Soltó cuando salió de su momento confuso por las palabras que Rin expresó sin pensarlo.

- Existir! - comentó ella como si fuera algo evidente antes de ver las manos de Len a la altura de su cuello pero sin tocarla ni un solo instante como si estuviese ahorcando algún ente invisible que hubiese entre ellos dos. - Ahora déjame en paz! - Chilló avanzando rápidamente como loca hacia el lugar por donde había venido, rebotando contra el cuerpo de alguien que se interpuso en medio pero la sostuvo con cuidado de la cintura antes de que se fuese hacia atrás.

- Rin, estás bien? te oigo gritar desde el comedor - Preguntó Gakupo con un gesto de preocupación y un tono en la voz bastante notorio.

- Sí, es... es... es que... - tartamudeo un par de veces terminando por encogerse todo lo que pudo mordiendo el asa del bolso quedándose totalmente en blanco.

- Y tu quien eres? - Espetó Len todavía alterado, mirándole de frente de modo bastante altivo mientras el aludido le echaba un vistazo de modo bastante meticuloso sin apurarse por contestar.

- Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui - El rubio sintió que la cabeza le crujía, como si alguien acabase de estamparle contra una pared haciéndole mucho daño. Recordaba ese nombre, que si lo recordaba!, esa misma mañana Miku lo había mentado. Bajó su vista hacia Rin que seguía escondida con su cabeza y miradas postradas en el pecho de ese hombre, y apretó sus manos con las ganas enormes de saltarle encima y sacudirle para obligarle a ostias a que le soltase.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, la peli-verde se hizo espacio en el corro de alumnos que les habían rodeado y caminando hacia él con unos movimientos bastante sensuales, le agarró de la corbata tirándolo hacia abajo plantándole un beso en los labios que habría dejado sin respiración a cualquiera. Al separarse, le lanzó una muy sutil mirada de advertencia antes de girarse a ver a Kamui con bastante desdén.

- Vamos cariño, aún no has comido - Cogió la mano de Len y le sacó de allí, oyendo un eco sordo de un "cariño?" pronunciado por Rin que se separó de su novio demasiado tarde como para si quiera llegar a verles marcharse.

*****

Miku iba de un lado para otro por los jardines de la escuela, mordiéndose la uña del dedo indice murmurando varias cosas al mismo tiempo terminando por explotar tras un largo rato - Estás... estás majara! Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo le habrías golpeado! -

- No iba a golpearle - Refunfuño un poco por lo bajo dejándose caer en el césped sentado como si fuese un crío en medio de un berrinche

- A Rin no idiota, a Gakupo - Miku rodó los ojos apuntándole con el dedo como añadiendo un silencioso "no me mientas!"

- aaaaah, a ese si que iba a pegarle... y me habría quedado un regusto - añadió lo último en voz muy baja, arrancando varios hierbajos del tirón repitiendo el proceso varias veces más hasta que su amiga le detuvo apretando las manos contra sus muñecas aplastando sus manos contra el suelo.

- Rin tiene muy definido su prototipo de Hombre. Caballeroso, Encantador y Romántico. 3 cualidades que tu no tienes y que Gakupo por el contrario tiene en 5 estrellas - Len soltó un 'eeeh!' a modo de queja, viéndose con el dedo indice de la peli-verde sobre sus labios para callarlo antes de darle un golpecito en su mejilla. - Escúchame Len Howard! Hemos desperdiciado el factor sorpresa, tu rival está más que sobre-avisado de que atentamos contra su relación con Rin, pero creo que aun nos quedan ases en la manga... aunque primero que nada, primera norma aplicada a partir de YA: te queda terminantemente prohibido usar los puños -

- Para que voy a necesitar los puños? - soltó con leve ironía viéndose tirado de la corbata por Miku, que señaló hacia un alumno de su curso que pasaba por allí y que salió corriendo tan pronto como vio a Len.

- Septiembre 22, dos semanas después de que llegases... le pegaste una paliza porque sí y ahora no puede ni verte, le da pánico verte. Ha pedido cambio de aula solo para no tener que arriesgarse a estar en el mismo salón que tú - El rubio hizo memoria negando, mirando a la peli-verde cuando llamó su atención otra vez de modo algo brusco. - Adam Revier, dos cursos Len, DOS CURSOS por encima del nuestro, le pegaste también porque te salió de los cojones -

- Eh! de ese si que me acuerdo, es el que le estaba mirando a Rin el ... el... - se le atragantó la palabra en la garganta, girando su cabeza hacia otra parte enrojeciendo por momentos. - Que mas dá, ese se lo ganó a pulso -

- Vale, pero te lo digo de antemano si Rin se entera de que has sido tú el culpable de los multitudinarios cambios de aula y de que la razón por la que el 10% del colegio te huye es que les has pegado una paliza, olvídate de ella - Len alzó su mano a modo de promesa, desviando la vista al suelo refunfuñando. - Perfecto. Segunda norma: tendremos que buscarte un Hobbie, porque si acumulas rabia y rabia y rabia vas a terminar estallando tarde o temprano - El chico suspiró mirando a su compañera empezar a andar en círculos de un lado a otro, girándose hacia él con un golpe elegante de su cuerpo haciendo bailar el cabello - Fútbol?

- no me gusta -

- Baloncesto? -

- Me estas llamando bajito? ¬¬ -

- que suceptible... voleibol?

- Eso es para chicas

- Karate?

- Ni de coña

- Natación?

- En invierno? estas loca?

- ... Atleti...

- No ¬¬

- pero si no me has... bah déjalo - Se dejó caer en el suelo sentada para luego recostarse en el césped boca arriba, mirando a Len desde su postura antes de colocar sus manos en la parte de la nuca elevándose minimamente. - Que materia optativa has escogido? Por que esas clases empiezan la próxima semana - El rubio chistó enfadado, mirando hacia otra parte doblando la rodilla levemente y apoyando el antebrazo en esta empezando a lanzar el césped arrancado por ahí - Es otra de esas cosas que no me vas a decir verdad? -

- Verdad - La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos cruzando sus piernas a la altura de los tobillos haciéndole una mueca antes de relajarse por completo.

- Da igual, el lunes lo sabré - Soltó con cierta burla oyendo al chico suspirar cansinamente.

Este era el comienzo de un camino que iba a ser muy largo. No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo tenía para convertir un ordinario vagabundo en todo un príncipe azul, porque por mucho que lo intentase para tenerle lo mas pronto posible, siempre existían una cantidad de riesgos que podía tachar de incalculables. Rin podría enterarse de que Len es un Macarra; Gakupo enterarse de que ella le estaba ayudando; a él podría atropellarle un coche un día antes de su cita más importante (la menos probable sin duda); o ella terminar enamorándose de él.

... Y entonces, solo entonces, todo ello se convertiría en una cadena con varios eslabones que representarían todos sus esfuerzos desperdiciados...

*****

- Nos vamos? - Len agarró la llave del coche cuando Miku se la lanzó haciéndole luego un gesto para que se adelantara

- He dejado una cosa en el laboratorio, ve subiéndote mientras te alcanzo - Sonrió viéndole salir quedándose totalmente sola en el aula de clases andando un par de sillas a su derecha para agacharse junto al asiento buscando algo debajo de este. - Bingo - rió un poco por lo bajo sacando un cuaderno de allí, girándolo para ver la parte del seguro que revelaba que era un diario de esos bastante secretos.

- Hatsune - La aludida se giró hacia el chico que la llamaba con innata elegancia, casi pareciendo por un instante que estaba preparada para ser descubierta. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte - Ella se limitó a sonreír jugueteando con el cuaderno de colores bastante brillantes en su mano de modo bastante sutil esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo Kamui - El chico le devolvió la sonrisa bastante mas cortés, avanzando hasta ella invadiendo su espacio vital de modo bastante descarado, pareciendo por un instante que iba a besarla, deteniendo cualquier intento de la peli-verde de escapar quien en ese mismo momento se quedó sin aire. El chico llevó su mano al diario cuando sus cuerpos estaban a dos milímetros de juntarse totalmente.

- Esto no es tuyo - Susurró con la voz grave, deslizando el cuaderno por la mesa hasta que se escapó de las manos de Miku tomándolo él en las suyas - Sabes donde está la llave? - Ella negó como única respuesta, viéndose otra vez sin aire cuando Gakupo se acercó, apresurándose a poner las llaves del diario entre ellos para evitar otro episodio vergonzoso en el cual podría perder la cabeza. - Gracias - Se separó de ella andando por el pasillo de los escritorios hasta el final del salón, parándose al llegar a la puerta de entrada mirando de nuevo a la peli-verde que seguía donde estaba con su mirada postrada delante de él - Por que te lo has llevado? al... macarra ese... del pasillo esta tarde? -

- Salimos juntos, puedo llevármelo cuando me de la gana - Dijo con un tono mas firme del que pudo pensar momentos antes que sería capaz de usar. Él mantuvo su postura seria pero elegante un par de segundos antes de reírse.

- No salís juntos - Afirmó haciendo dudar a Miku un instante pero no lo suficiente como para que se notase. - Acaso te daba miedo lo que pudiese hacerle a tu patético intento de separarme de Rin? -

- En realidad me daba mas miedo lo que él pudiese hacerte a ti, listo - terminó de recoger sus cosas colgándose al hombro la mochila y acercándose a Gakupo con aires de superioridad saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás sacando el teléfono móvil por el camino. - Oye Rin, sabes quien tiene tu diario? - Soltó con un tono bastante malicioso perdiéndose al girar por uno de los pasillos dejando a Gakupo apoyado contra la puerta mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido, antes de sonreír de modo enigmático desapareciendo también por el lado contrario al de la peli-verde.

Y esto daba comienzo al primer error de una futura serie de errores, al eslabón inicial de la cadena de esfuerzos desperdiciados; el objetivo a eliminar ya estaba mas que avisado de que, su antes mejor amiga, se había aliado con el enemigo.


	5. Capitulo V: Memorias

**Estoy tardando un milenio en terminar los capítulos pero es que los releo y releo hasta que considero que están perfectos! T_T lo siento. Creo que me he demorado mucho mas de lo habitual pero creo que este os va a gustar.  
No voy a ponerme a deciros cosas y blablabla porque para empezar esto se me da un poco fatal porque nunca se que poner y siempre termino divagando. Así que simplemente me limitaré a daros las gracias por esperar, por apoyarme, por dejarme Reviews y todas esas cosas que me animan a continuar escribiendo. *_*  
Disfrutad del capitulo y nos veremos pronto! **

**Capitulo V: Memorias**

_La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras aun a riesgo de ser atropellada por los alumnos de cursos superiores. Por suerte no pasó, aunque una parte de ella habría deseado que le dieran la excusa perfecta para llorar sin dar explicaciones coherentes.  
Se paró frente a la enorme muralla con el avión de papel doblado en la mano con la frase mas horrible que había escrito en ella jamás y tras un buen rato, de pensarlo detalladamente, se armó de valor y lo lanzó.  
- Me tengo que ir  
Su respiración se entrecortó cuando ya no pudo retener las ganas de llorar, mientras su mejor amiga, un par de pasos por detrás, simplemente la observaba sin saber que hacer para consolarla.  
El avión no tardó en regresar.  
- Por que te vas?  
- Porque mi padre se va  
- Rin, quédate conmigo  
- No puedo  
- Me esperaras?  
- A que?  
- A que pueda ir por ti! a donde sea que te vayas.  
Los recuerdos de esos mensajes se hicieron difusos, las letras de las cartas ya no se veían por mucho que se esforzaba. Y entonces por un instante sintió que el aire le faltaba haciéndola despertarse de un modo bastante brusco_.

Rin abrió los ojos encontrándose de cara a la barriga del oso gigante de peluche que tenía en su habitación mientras el brazo de Gakupo la rodeaba por la cintura y su respiración chocaba contra su nuca. Se estremeció involuntariamente cuando este suspiró, deshaciéndose del abrazo y levantándose de la cama procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.  
Avanzó por la habitación abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con cuidado, olvidándose incluso de respirar con tal de no despertar a su novio que simplemente se re acomodo en la cama boca-arriba y continuó durmiendo.  
Cuando se creyó libre, giró sobre sus propios pies perdiéndose de camino a la habitación trastero donde algunas cosas de la mudanza se habían quedado allí. Rin tenía la teoría de que aquello que se sacaba de esas cajas y siempre se trasladaba tarde o temprano se perdería.  
_- Papá, donde están las fotos de mamá? -  
- No lo se, en alguna de esas cajas de la mudanza. -  
- No están  
- Entonces se habrán perdido_  
Desde entonces, con tanto cambio de aires, Rin había decidido que aquello mas importante que tenía, aquello por lo que daría su vida para que no se perdiese... se quedaría en esas cajas para siempre.  
Abrió un par de ellas para leer la lista de cosas que tenía dentro, hasta dar con la caja especifica que buscaba sonriendo de solo recordar lo mucho que había luchado para que el interior de esta siguiese en secreto. La abrió con mucho cuidado encontrando dentro un montón de hojas de papel que por sus buenos tiempos aún eran blancas. Algunas de las letras estaban emborronadas por el paso de los años que era cruel con estas, otras pegadas con celo tras haberse roto en algún punto de su existencia, y otras tantas aún dobladas en la forma original en la que le llegaron... un avión.  
Paso sus manos con delicadeza por algunas de las letras bruscas y bastante grandes, como si temiese que el solo hecho de respirar sobre ellas las rompiese para siempre. Encendió la luz y despejó la polvorienta mesa girando la caja sobre esta para dejar todas las hojas encima empezando a separarlas leyéndolas todas y cada una recordando todos esos momentos como si hubiesen pasado ayer.  
Tras pasar un par de horas allí re acomodando, no encontró la que buscaba... aquella conversación que había soñado esa misma noche y que estaba mas que segura de que no terminaba ahí. Se giró bruscamente cuando escuchó la madera del suelo chirriar, viendo a Gakupo parado en la puerta con la mano en el alfeizar, fijándose en los papeles que Rin tenía sobre la mesa.  
Intentó dar un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando Rin se lo pidió en un leve susurro casi inaudible.  
- Déjame verlas... - Murmuró por lo bajo pero ella negó firmemente, recogiendo todas las cosas con cuidado de no dañárlas pero lo mas aprisa que podía. Eran su tesoro... eran su secreto... era lo único que le quedaba de Len Howard y no pensaba perderlo. Aunque eso último lo negaría a toda cosa si alguien, por algún motivo que aun no podía siquiera imaginar, llegaba a enterarse.  
El peli-morado esperó a que Rin tuviese todas las cosas en el interior de la caja, fijándose en ella en todo momento, en los movimientos que realizaba, y en como se tensaron sus músculos cuando al cerrar la caja él se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y apoyando sus labios contra sus hombros, mientras ella aprisionaba la caja contra su pecho con bastante fuerza, como si tuviese la sensación de que iban a arrebatársela.

_**Dos años antes:**  
- Estoy harta de mudarme papá - Se quejó una Rin de poco más de 14 años, bajando la quinta caja del coche antes de que sus empleados se la quitasen con la excusa de ayudarla, aprovechando ese momento para colocar su mano en la cadera.  
- Es la última vez te lo prometo - Dijo este poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija despeinándola. Jason Kagamine era canadiense, de ojos verdes brillantes, cabello castaño claro y una sonrisa siempre en la cara. Trabajaba con niños desde que se había graduado como profesor y con el paso de los años había ido transformándose en un director de escuela bastante reclamado. Le habían ofrecido diversos trabajos en las distintas ciudades de Canadá y Estados unidos.  
El problema de este hombre es que tiene severos problemas para negarse a algo que alguien le pida de buenas maneras.  
- Eso me dices siempre! - Le espetó con un tono de berrinche, que se juntó a un movimiento descendente de sus manos y un zapatazo en el suelo.  
- Es la última vez, de verdad de la buena - Sonrió de ese modo tan suyo, que habría calmado al mismísimo infierno entero y luego le palmeó en la espalda. - Harás nuevos amigos pronto, se te da genial hacer amigos! - Eso era verdad, una habilidad que con el tiempo Rin había desarrollado porque lo de cambiar de ciudad cada año le dejaba sin amigos y sin muchas energías de empezar las cosas desde cero haciéndose la tímida._

*****

_Bajó del coche cuando su chófer le abrió la puerta, comúnmente lo habría hecho ella misma pero iba bastante nerviosa. Echó un vistazo alrededor impresionándose por lo elegante del colegio, la elegancia de los uniformes, la manera en la que los alumnos caminaban e incluso oyó a uno hablando francés con otro mientras reía. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más ante la sensación interna de no ser demasiado buena para estar allí. Había estudiado en colegios de gente rica, montones de ellos!, pero ninguno intimidaba tanto como ese.  
Aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire de modo lento intentando controlar la ansiedad, asintiendo para si misma avanzando con el resto de alumnos que se aglomeraban en el patio principal. Era su primer día y el de su padre como Director, y su discurso estaba por empezar.  
- Como es sabido por todos, nuestro anterior director se ha jubilado y hoy tenemos el honor de presentaros a su sustituto, el que desde este momento se encargará de llevar las riendas de nuestra consagrada institución, Justin Lennard Kagamine, un aplauso de bienvenida - El susodicho se levantó de su asiento avanzando hacia el estrado, haciendo un gesto con su mano para acallar los aplausos y darse la oportunidad de empezar a hablar.  
Un par de horas después, todos los alumnos eran enviados a sus aulas y Rin sometida a una presentación frente a su clase.  
- Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 13 años pero cumpliré 14 pronto y... - Se detuvo cuando una chica alzó la mano, moviéndola frenéticamente de un lado para otro mirando al maestro.  
- Sí señorita Megurine? - Ella sonrió levantándose del asiento haciendo un gesto hacia la rubia para dar a entender que la cosa era con ella.  
- Kagamine es el apellido del nuevo director, eres su hija? - Ella asintió y los murmullos se hicieron, que luego pasaron a ser cuchicheos y luego cotilleos a grito limpio.  
- Sientate Rin, bien.. clase... chicos... holaaaa - dio un par de golpes con la regla contra la pizarra para llamar la atención de todos que en dos segundos habían desconectado y se encontraban hablando de cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido. Rin no estuvo muy segura de cuantas personas se le presentaron antes de llegar a su asiento, pero de todos modos tampoco importa mucho, varios de ellos fueron suspendidos y repitieron curso, otros tantos fueron trasladados a escuelas del extranjero y no había sabido de ellos nunca más.  
Tenía a 8 personas pegadas a su espalda en el descanso, hablándole de todo, mostrándoles la escuela, señalándole la gente con los calificativos que humillantemente se han ganado a lo largo de los años que se conocen.  
- Ese es Kaito Shion, un grado por encima del nuestro. Es el único ser vivo de este colegio que va 3 veces a la semana a la sala de castigo. Una vez la pisó cuatro veces seguidas - le chismeó luka a la rubia, que echó un fugaz vistazo hacia el peli-azul que en ese momento tenía un corro de gente alrededor.  
- Por que? - preguntó interesada sin dejar de caminar porque con el paso de las horas y tras resistirse varias veces a seguir cotilleando sobre la gente y ser ignorada por la peli-rosa ya se dejaba llevar.  
- Siempre anda soltando chistes de todo tipo en momentos que no debe - hizo un gesto con la mano acercándose a ella bajando la voz - Y a veces le han pillado haciendo apuestas en el patio trasero mientras juega con las cartas. Sus padres son magos y bastante buenos, así que te aviso desde ya que si vas a apostar con él con una baraja, apuestes poco o te quedarás sin nada en menos de lo que canta un gallo - Siguieron su camino dejando al chico atrás, cambiando de blanco. - Esa es Gumi Megpoid, es la jefa del periódico escolar y parece que está siempre en la luna. Asiste al mismo curso que nosotras pero con los de la clase B. Tiene unas ideas geniales porque sus padres son los dueños del Times Square. No se si lo conoces - La chica asintió por asentir dudando en si se refería a la calle, cosa que le pareció absurda tras pensarlo detenidamente, o a la prensa mas famosa de toda la zona, cosa que tenía mucho mas sentido que la primera. - Esa es Miku Hatsune, va al mismo curso que Kaito. Es muy lista y estuvieron a punto de adelantarla de curso pero lo rechazó. Vive en Liberty Ville y casi siempre está sola, sus padres son unos Psicólogos bastante reclamados en el país y una vez les llamaron para hacerles viajar a Australia - Comentó eso último en una voz muy sorprendida, tomando la mano de Rin para detenerla que se había empanado momentáneamente mirando a la peli-verde en su pedestal, rodeada siempre de gente. Arrugó la nariz a modo de pregunta antes de que Luka alzara su mentón señalando hacia el fondo, en los jardines principales, donde había un chico sentado en las butacas, con una pierna estirada sobre estas, la otra doblada y un libro en las manos. - Ese es Gakupo Kamui, va 3 cursos por encima del nuestro, se gradúa este año y es el mejor amigo de la peli-verde. Sus padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años y pasó a vivir con sus abuelos a unas 4 casas de la de Miku, por eso es que Gumi tiene la teoría de que salen juntos pero no ha podido comprobarlo. Es muy listo, además es... terriblemente encantador - Soltó un suspiro con las otras 7 que le acompañaban antes de que decidieran que era hora de ir al comedor a mirar si la fila para comprar algo de comer se había reducido ya.  
Rin tardó en seguirlas un rato más. Ladeo la cabeza mirando al chico que hacía suspirar a sus compañeras de clase sin verle absolutamente nada lo suficientemente interesante. Hizo una leve mueca para si misma rindiéndose a encontrarle algo, hasta el instante en el que este levantó la vista de su libro y su mirada se topó con la de ella.  
Existe la teoría de que las personas están separadas una de otras por cristales que deben romper para poder relacionarse entre sí. En caso de que algo como eso fuese verdad, aquella mirada fisuró levemente el cristal que les separaba a ellos dos; pero la sonrisa que esbozó Gakupo después, fue como un martillazo directo no solo al cristal, sino también a la muralla que Rin tenía rodeando su corazón resguardándolo para alguien más._

La chica poco a poco fue relajándose pero no soltó la caja en ningún momento, ni Gakupo intentó quitársela. Deslizó su mano con cuidado por el brazo hasta el final de este en una caricia suave y dulce, llegando a tomar el mentón de la chica para girarla hacia el inclinándose para besárla lentamente. Al separarse, cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire acarició su mejilla sonriendo de medio lado.  
- Sabes que te quiero verdad? - Ella asintió antes de verle separarse y marcharse por donde había venido, viéndole girar una última vez. - No te acuestes tarde que mañana tienes clase - Cerró la puerta detrás de si quedándose en el pasillo soltando un suspiro algo amargo y andando en dirección a la habitación procurando no pensar demasiado las cosas.  
Podía intentarlo un millón de veces, podía rogarle a algún ente invisible que le contase la verdadera historia que tenía aquella caja que a pesar de los pasos de los años siempre seguía siendo mas importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa. Pero por mucho que lo intentara eso no pasaba y ya estaba pensando que no pasaría jamás.  
Se tiró en la cama boca arriba con los pies en el suelo mirando el techo que podía verse a trasluz de la luna ostentando un color terciopelo y se movía muy levemente de un lado a otro mientras el silencio poco a poco se apoderaba de sus oídos.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había quedado dormido, y Rin, no volvió a su cama esa noche.

_*****_

Miku bajo la visera del coche empezando a maquillarse mientras Len escribía 800 veces como si fuese un enano castigado "no debo decir palabrotas" en una libreta que se veía a leguas que no era suya; que no sería suya ni aunque le pagaran por llevarla.  
- Menuda nochecita me has dado eh? ¬¬ - Él solo murmuró un par de cosas atragantando todo a la mitad por el semi-trauma que en las últimas 48 horas le había causado "doña histérica", como la había llamado tras el octavo grito por no recordar las cosas (según ella) mas importantes de la conversación, como su fecha de cumpleaños o el nombre de la perra de la amiga de la prima de su vecina a la que le pasó no-se-sabe-que-cosa mientras hacía quien-sabe-que; en la cita fingida que habían tenido a modo de prueba.  
- Eres tú! que estás loca. A mi que coño va a importarme la perra amiga de tu prima - Soltó con el corazón en una mano cuando la peli-verde se giró para mirarle muy frustrada.  
- Lo único que tenias que recordar era todo lo que te decía y estabas mirándole el culo a la camarera mientras cenábamos juntos! a ti te parece eso normal? - Él rodó los ojos sin añadir nada porque esa discusión la habían pasado la noche anterior y él había llegado a la conclusión de que dijese lo que dijese en su defensa, ella oiría lo que le diera la gana - ...Y era la perra de la amiga de mi... oh! déjalo que me entran ganas de... - Hizo el amago de darle un golpe donde primero cayese con la mano en un puño, soltando un "tsk" bastante frustrada bajándose del coche y cerrando la puerta bruscamente, agarrando sus cosas y caminando hasta la escuela girándose para apuntarle a Len con el dedo. - Y más te vale que escribas eso 800 veces porque las voy a contar! - luego hizo un 'hum!' indignado que habría escuchado hasta el mismo papá noel desde el polo norte, y continuó su camino perdiéndose entre la masa de alumnos que iban hacia la primera clase de la mañana.  
Len apretó el cuaderno entre sus manos y las ganas de hacerlo trozos le invadieron salvo por eso de que si lo hubiese hecho, habría tenido que escribir lo de las palabrotas 800 veces otra vez desde cero y así iba a tardar la eternidad y media en acabarlo.  
- Si es que ni siquiera sé porque narices estoy haciendo esto... estaba tan perfectasbrfaklsd - Sus palabras se convirtieron en murmullos inaudibles, saliendo del coche también, abriendo el baúl para sacar sus cosas mientras maldecía todo lo que le daba la gana ahora que miku ya no estaba para arrearle zapes en la nuca como castigo por cada una.  
- Len - Llamó Gakupo a su espalda, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante para acomodar las gafas en su sitio resbalando el dedo por su nariz con elegancia, devolviéndole la mirada, para nada con el mismo odio, al susodicho que llamó.  
- Mira pijo de los cojones, lárgate y déjame en paz - Soltó bruscamente usando un tono mas alto del que debía, causando que la mitad de quienes les rodeaban se fijasen en ellos. El peli-morado miró a su alrededor con cuidado ocultando una leve sonrisa.  
- He venido a hablar contigo, aunque preferiría que no estuviese media escuela delante - Len agarró sus cosas y pasó por el lado de este, chocando su hombro con violencia para quitarle del camino, chistando por lo bajo dando su respuesta de "no pienso hablar contigo" sin necesidad de abrir la boca ni una sola vez. - Que pasa Howard, te ha hecho tilín tu alarma de gallina que finges tener oculta? - Soltó con una cizaña que habría cabreado a la persona mas pacífica del mundo, haciendo al rubio girarse con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
- Quieres hablar? pues vamos a hablar - Dejó caer sus cosas al suelo remangándose la camisa con evidentes intenciones de pegarle una paliza con todo el regusto del mundo, deteniéndose cuando oyó el grito de Rin desde algún punto del corro de alumnos que se había hecho alrededor de ellos dos sin que se diesen cuenta de ello, que lentamente abrieron un camino entre los chicos y ella, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Miku.  
Gakupo avanzó hasta ellas acurrucándose en frente, midiendo las constantes de la chica antes de alzarla en brazos y salir del patio cargándola hacia la enfermería con el gentío disipándose poco a poco mientras cotilleaban sobre lo que pudo haber pasado o podría haber pasado en dos puntos distintos de la escuela al mismo tiempo.

*****

Pasados unos 10 minutos, la mitad de los alumnos ya habían sacado sus propias conclusiones, algunas mas descabelladas que otras.  
Gakupo dejó a la peli-verde sobre la cama con cuidado, avanzando por la enfermería de un lado a otro sabiendo que debe usar, o dejar de usar puesto que era estudiante de medicina de segundo año, mientras la enfermera solo se limitaba a pregunta que había pasado.  
- Creo que ha sido un golpe de calor, las elevadas temperaturas aumentan el riego sanguíneo y al calentarse la sangre en exceso... - siguió explicando a pesar de que la mujer salió para avisarle al director dejando a los dos chicos solos en la enfermería.  
Miku abrió los ojos cuando no escuchó a nadie más, soltando una risita por lo bajo.  
- Veo que sigue dándosete de puta madre decir mentiras - Puso los pies en el suelo, acomodándose sensualmente el cabello un poco mientras el peli-morado dejaba de fingir estar buscando algo y se giraba para mirarla con una innata elegancia.  
- Muy buena jugada Hatsune - Admitió mientras ella se limitaba a encoger su hombro con una alegría interna.  
- Algo improvisada pero mejor que la tuya por suerte - Dio un golpe al colchón, levantándose y dando un par de pasos hacia él con sus manos juntas en la espalda. - Por un momento pensé que alcanzaría a golpearte. Eso habría sido un punto a tu favor que no me puedo permitir. - Él hizo una mueca de evidente fastidio arrancándole a ella una risa. - De verdad estas dispuesto a que te golpee solo por esto Kamui? Suele dejar traumados a los que golpea, así que puedes deducir lo fuerte que lo hace -  
- Estoy incluso dispuesto a que me pase tu coche por encima - Avanzó hacia ella, inclinándose para que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura. - La quiero, mas de lo que he querido a nadie nunca, y si tengo que dejarme golpear por ese troglodita para conseguir que se olvide de él, lo haré encantado de la vida -  
- Lo tendré en cuenta - Contestó con un tono serio tras meditar sus palabras un par de segundos, viéndole separarse soltando un suspiro por lo bajo que ocultaba una interna risa.  
- No te servirá de mucho. Tarde o temprano caerá, no puedes estar ahí siempre... - dejó caer lo último en un susurro audible para ambos, separándose con una cínica despedida de su mano saliendo de la enfermería seguido por Miku segundos después que liberó tensiones cuando al abrir la puerta, al final del pasillo, divisó a Rin y Len apoyados juntos en la ventana.

*****

- Que es lo que ha pasado? - Preguntó Len cuando se vio en medio del jardín a solas con Rin cuando Gakupo había alzado a Miku en brazos y se la había cargado para la enfermería. La rubia se removía un poco nerviosa negando repetitivamente.  
- No lo sé. Estábamos andando hacia aquí para ver que era lo que pasaba porque estaban todos reunidos y de pronto se desmayó y... - empezó a delirar soltando monosílabos sin sentido hasta que Len tomó sus muñecas deteniendo sus nerviosos movimientos.  
- Cálmate Rin, no te preocupes - Puso su mano en la espalda de la chica intentando animarla, dándole leves golpes a la altura de los pulmones con poca fuerza. - Vamos a verla -  
Ella asintió simplemente dejándose llevar.  
Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la enfermería interrumpieron el paso de la enfermera que iba murmurando cosas mientras caminaba echándoles un vistazo a ambos suponiendo que iban a ver a la peli-verde.  
- Ni se os ocurra entrar! que está muy ocupado. Eso es lo que nos hace falta, un médico, yo solo sé curar rasguños, a mi no me contrataron para esto - siguió quejándose mientras avanzaba hasta perderse al final del pasillo dejando solo el eco de su voz resonando cada vez mas suave hasta que desapareció por completo.  
Se estuvieron en silencio todo el rato, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior y de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de mitad del pasillo por si se abría en cualquier momento. Len suspiró por octava vez, apoyando sus brazos en el alfeizar de la ventana dejando caer su cabeza entre estos con la vista en el suelo.  
- No te preocupes - Dijo Rin de pronto tras un rato en silencio, haciendo que el chico levantase la mirada. - Es tu novia después de todo, no?. No me di cuenta hasta ahora, debes estar mas preocupado que yo. - Terminó la frase en un susurro. El chico fijó su vista en ella durante un largo rato antes de reír negando levemente volviendo a fijar su vista en el suelo y esconder su cabeza en medio de los antebrazos. - Que te hace tanta gracia? -  
- Nada, es que por un momento ha parecido que estás celosa - Dejo caer arracándole a Rin un suspiro indignado y al mismo tiempo haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreasen de rojo de modo bastante violento.  
- Eres un.. eres un... - No encontraba el modo de insultarle sin usar palabrotas, alzando la vista hacia Gakupo cuando salio de la enfermería señalándole a este con su mano. - Salgo con él sabes? y.. y soy muy feliz fíjate, GAK.... upo - iba a pegarle el alarido de "sálvame del acosador" mirando hacia la puerta de la enfermería fijándose en que no había nadie, ni allí ni tampoco al otro lado del pasillo. - Donde está? -  
- No te ha visto? - Preguntó con un leve rintintin divertido ganándose un golpe de la rubia en el pecho.  
- Callate howard! - Refunfuño por lo bajo apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la ventana agachando la mirada al suelo. Llevaba desde el desayuno con el peli-morado pegado a sus talones. Que porque no había vuelto a dormir, que si quería quedarse en casa descansando, que si esto, que si esto otro, la había incluso acompañado al colegio preguntándole todas esas cosas, otra vez, por el camino y estaba un poco harta la verdad, se lo había gritado esa mañana antes de bajarse del coche _"déjame en paz un rato quieres?!"_ pero no pensó que la ignoraría el resto del día.  
- Lo siento - Rin levantó la mirada sin saber porque se disculpaba negando.  
- No tienes porque - él solo se encogió de hombros murmurando algo que no llego a entender, quedándose parado junto a ella en total silencio, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos escuchando el timbre del cambio de clase y el alboroto que ello causa.  
- Oye Len - él hizo un movimiento con su mentón preguntando lo que quería, girándose para mirarla cuando ella fue quien lo hizo primero. - Aun... aun tienes los aviones de papel? -  
- Los que nos pasábamos en primaria? - Preguntó con un tono de incredulidad negando. - Como voy a tenerlos? - Rin bajó la vista al suelo levemente azorada al mismo tiempo que decepcionada procurando todo lo que podía en que no se le notase. - Por que? -  
- Anoche soñé... - se detuvo porque el "contigo" no era muy buena idea soltarlo y el "con nosotros" mucho menos. - ...con el día en el que te dije que me iba - Él solo hizo una leve mueca para asegurarle de que se acordaba de aquello. - Recuerdas esa conversación? -  
- No - Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. - Te veo luego - tras esto levantaron su mano despidiéndose informalmente con un leve gesto, desapareciendo por lados opuestos del pasillo.

*****

Len entró a su casa andando mecánicamente tirando la mochila del colegio en la entrad del Hall oyendo a su madre salir para asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
- Cariño! que tarde has vuelto - El hizo un gesto con su mano sin dejar de avanzar hacia las escaleras, poniendo su mano en el pasamanos impulsándose hacia arriba para saltar dos escaleras y luego continuar subiendo como las personas normales. - No vas a cenar con nosotros? -  
- Nosotros? - preguntó girándose a medio de las escaleras haciendo un gesto algo raro.  
- Si, tu padre ha vuelto! - Dijo con ese tonto que tanto odiaba, el tono de un amor ciego y masoquista.  
- Ese hombre no es mi padre - La figura imponente y enorme de Stephan Howard, apareció tras Amaranta, conectando su mirada desafiante con la del adolescente.  
- Lennard Nicholas Howard Graham - Amenazó sintiendo la mano de su mujer sobre su pecho negando. Se crispó apretando sus puños hasta el punto en el que crujieron sus dedos con un ruido sordo quedándose donde estaba controlando, evidentemente, las ganas de golpear a su hijastro.  
Len le echó un vistazo y tras chistar continuó subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación dejando a su madre y padrastro parados al final de las escaleras en un sepulcral silencio.  
Cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte, suspirando tras esto sacando de la caja de bolígrafos la llave que abría el cajón superior de su escritorio, introdujo la llave en la ranura y lo abrió muy lentamente, dejando entrever casi desde el principio, un álbum de fotografías de pasta blanca con varios adornos de colores pasteles y brillantes pero muy sutiles.  
Lo sacó poniéndolo sobre el escritorio abriendo las paginas una a una donde en vez de fotografías, habían montones de hojas escritas por letra infantil, algunas rasgadas en trozos que había tenido que reconstruir cuando su padrastro las había vuelvo añicos muchos años atrás en uno de sus arranques violentos.  
Tras pasar un rato mirándolas, saltó las paginas hasta la última, pasando sus dedos sobre esta con especial cuidado.

_El chico estaba impaciente. Había salido de la clase prácticamente corriendo dejando sus cosas en la mesa tal cual estaban antes de que sonase el timbre para el descanso. Muy seguramente cuando le encontrara la maestra le regañaría porque todos los alumnos deben esperar a que esta diga "podéis salir". Él no podía esperar más. Llevaba meses pasando los descansos parado contra el muro pasando aviones de papel de un lado a otro escribiendo tonterías, hablando de chorradas y esperando ansiosamente a que el avión regresase del otro lado con la respuesta.  
Empezó a da vueltas de un lado para otro oyendo las voces de sus compañeros llamándole para jugar.  
- Eh! Howard!! no quieres venirte? - Este se giro sin entender porque le invitaban mirando después al chico que llegó al lado del primero.  
- Que haces? déjale. Si es tan raro... - tras un par de miradas despectivas y de lastima, le dejaron tranquilo como en todos los descansos haciéndole perder ese glorioso momento en el que el avión de papel entraba en su campo de visión porque cuando se giró prácticamente le dio en la cabeza.  
Lo abrió rápidamente con una sonrisa que solo ella podría sacarle, borrándola poco a poco al ver lo que ponía en esta.  
- Me tengo que ir  
Por un momento pensó que gritaría, que gritaría hasta conseguir que se quedase para siempre.  
Sacó de su bolsillo el lápiz y apresuró a escribir una respuesta sintiendo en el pecho que la presión aumentaba a cada respuesta que le regresaba..  
- Por que te vas?  
- Porque mi padre se va  
- Rin, quédate conmigo  
- No puedo  
- Me esperaras?  
- A que?  
- A que pueda ir por ti! a donde sea que te vayas.  
La respuesta tardó en volver lo que le pareció un milenio entero.  
- Te esperaré. Te lo prometo  
Ese fue el momento en el que Len recordó que su cuerpo no funcionaba si no respiraba. Apretó la carta contra su pecho con la angustia menos creciente, algo mas feliz pero triste al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le salían solas de los ojos mientras escribía una respuesta más.  
- Nos iremos juntos, a cualquier lugar que quieras  
- De verdad, Len?  
- Sí. A donde quieres ir?  
- A un lugar donde no haya una muralla entre los dos y donde podamos estar juntos toda la vida_

Len echó a reír negando con varios sentimientos sobrecogiendo su interior. Miró a su madre cuando entró en la habitación abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, como quien evalúa si quien está dentro se ha dormido.  
- De que te ríes? - Preguntó mientras su hijo se levantaba del escritorio cerrando el álbum de fotos, guardándolo dentro del cajón del cual lo sacó y andando hacia la cama.  
- De las estupideces que dicen los niños - Se tiró sobre el colchón boca abajo metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Su madre simplemente se acercó a él para quitarle los zapatos, cubrirle con una manta, apagar la luz susurrando un buenas noches casi como disculpa y perderse por el pasillo hacia su habitación.


	6. Capitulo VI: La Excursión, Parte I

**Vaya vaya, esta vez si que me he pasado de tiempo xD. Me disculpo desde ya por haceros esperar. **

**Este capitulo tiene dos partes, siii me ha dado por ser un poco maligna por esta temporada, aprovechando que no tengo mas examenes [al menos de momento T-T] he escrito un capitulo muy muy largo que al final me vi obligada a partir en dos porque... eso, XD estaba muy muy largo.**

**Aqui os dejo la primera parte! Disfrutadla! *_* Y gracias a todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores por la espera.**

**Capitulo VI: La Excursión, Parte I**

Len bajó del autobús el último mientras sus compañeros de clase gritaban expentantes esperando el inicio oficial del campamento que duraría los próximos 3 días. Era una salida que según le habia explicado Miku hacían 2 veces al año, se iban al campus de las afueras de la ciudad y permanecían en él viajando en lancha de un lado a otro del lago, nadando, cazando zorros, contando historias de terror al aire libre y haciendo expediciones a lo alto de la montaña en grupos.

Dejo caer la maleta en el carro del botones rústico suspirando. En realidad llamaban a eso campamento?. La entrada tenia al menos unos 4 metros de altura y estaba adornada con luces bastante elegantes a su alrededor. Un camino de piedras amarillas cruzaba casi todas las posibles vías a todas las cabañas existentes y el resto que debería estar en césped, estaba cubierto por una especie de arena muy fina que le daba mas aspecto de playa que de campamento.

- Es una broma verdad? - Preguntó Len mientras Miku se giraba para mirarle arrugando el gesto sin entender. - Es decir... hay mosquitos a caso? - La chica sacó su repelente sonriendo de ese modo en el que solo lo hacia una persona que habia tenido la precaución de empacar en su mochila también los objetos de todos los posibles "por si acaso". Por si acaso llueve, por si acaso nieva, por si acaso hace frío, por si acaso me encuentro a Winnie the pooh...

- Lo he echado por si... - Len paso su brazo por encima del hombro de la chica tapándole la boca con la mano para evitar escuchar el final de la frase mas irritante de ese día; porque su madre paso 3 horas soltándosela mientras preparaba su maleta; arrastrándola hacia el interior del campamento con los demás.

- Chicos de las clases A y B, Bienvenidos a vuestro primer campamento del año escolar. Tenemos preparado para vosotros actividades de invierno que estamos muy seguros de que os encantarán - Empezó la monitora cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su lugar cerca de la zona de reunión principal. - Primero que nada, cada barracón tiene 4 camas y cada cama el nombre de la persona asignada a esta. Si queréis cambiar la cama perfecto pero no podéis cambiar el barracón. Las listas y ubicaciones las encontraréis en el tablero de anuncios... ahora bien, quien tiene la lista de las personas que no han venido todavía? -

- Yo! - Chilló Kaito desde algún punto de la multitud, subiendo al estrado acercándose a la mujer con gran diplomacia, girándose hacia el público alzando cejas de modo sugerente. - Kagamine no está y yo soy el delegado suplente - Todo el mundo empezó a corear "suplente" como si se tratara de una especie de barra. - Por lo demás, solo falta Luka que mañana es el cumpleaños de su abuela y le iba a dar un yuyo como no estuviera en él - Negó con ese gesto que usa la gente para lamentarse del fallecimiento de alguien arrancándole la carcajada a mas de uno.

- Vale Shion... baja de aquí ya que me robas protagonismo - La monitora le empujó hacia las escaleras mientras esta hacia el signo de "viva el rock" rogándoles a gritos a todos que empezaran a reciclar porque el planeta se moría. - En fin.... por donde íbamos?... nada, no me queda nada mas en la cabeza, si me acuerdo os llamaré de nuevo así que id a acomodaros que tenéis libre hasta la hora de la cena. Todo el mundo en el comedor a las 9 en punto! - Aplaudió para llamar la atención de los últimos pocos que tras el "id a acomodaros" aún prestaban atención bajando del estrado.

- Cabaña 13 del ala oeste - Murmuró Len leyendo las listas cuando la mareada de alumnos apresurados se retiró y dejó de bloquear la vista de los tablones.

- A mi me toca la 5 del sur. A Rin la 8 del este - Gruño lo último enfadada, llevaba dos años durmiendo con ella en la misma cabaña. - Será porque esta año no ha venido con los demás - Soltó un suspiro agarrando la muñeca de Len y arrastrándole con ella mientras él simplemente, casi sin mirar por donde iba, se dejaba llevar.

- Pero era muy grave lo que tenia? - Preguntó el chico refiriéndose a la obligatoria visita de Rin al médico, razón por la cual llegaría a mas tardar para la hora de la cena.

- En realidad no, solo un horrible y agobiante dolor de cabeza - Ella se rió soltando un "nada" bastante inocente cuando creyó que su amigo le preguntaría porque parecía saber mas de lo que decía. - Aquí duermes tú. Si esto es el oeste donde está el norte? - Len señaló hacia el lugar correcto repitiendo el mismo gesto hacia el este cuando le preguntó por la cabaña de Rin - Y el comedor? -

- Al sur

- Y el lago?

- Al sureste

- Y la subida a la montaña?

- Al noroeste

- Perfecto. Voy a acomodarte y nos vemos en el lago en que... media hora? - Él asintió sabiendo que necesitaría mucho menos que eso pero... él era un chico.

Se quedó allí plantado viéndola alejarse antes de entrar en la cabaña ahogando una maldición a tiempo cuando lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la cara de Kaito y uno de sus espectáculos donde se ponía la ropa interior en la cabeza.

- ... Y estando en la litera de arriba se pone a rezar... Anda, howard, llegas a tiempo - Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara que este ignoró. El peliazul se aclaró la garganta volviendo a su pose de super genial. - Eran dos borrachos a la hora de dormir metidos en una litera doble. Uno de los borrachos estando en la litera superior se pone a rezar, "Con Dios me acuesto, Con Dios me levanto, la Virgen Maria y el Espíritu Santo." De repente se cae la litera sobre el borracho de la litera de abajo, y este dice: "¿Viste?, ¡Eso pasa por estar durmiendo con tanta gente!" - Todo los presentes empezaron a reírse mientras Len se limitaba a rodar los ojos quitando de encima de su cama el letrero que ponía su nombre y tirándolo a la basura. - Que te pasa? no te gustan los chistes? -

- Que te pasa a ti? llegaste tarde a la repartición de los malos chistes y te tocaron lo patéticos? - Varios de los presentes soltaron un "uuuh" coreado entre risas escondidas hasta que uno de ellos señaló al rubio desde su posición.

- Tío, te está sangrando la nariz - Len se llevó la mano al rostro retirándola segundos después con los dedos levemente manchados en sangre. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo arrugado y usado para apretar un poco hacia arriba.

- Yo no le he tocado - Soltó Kaito como defensa de inmediato porque había estado a punto pero no había recorrido ni la mitad del camino si quiera.

- Ya lo sabemos Shion. No llegaste tarde a la repartición de chistes solamente, sino a la de cojones también - Soltó el rubio de modo mordaz acercándose a la puerta y empujándola hacia afuera con la espalda para abrirla arrancándole una carcajada a todo el grupo en general mientras salía de la cabaña en dirección al lago dejando los ecos de las voces apagarse gradualmente.

Se limitó a lidiar con su nariz todo el camino hasta el lago, sentandose en el borde del embarcadero sacando un pañuelo de papel limpio cuando el otro quedó totalmente destrozado. A que se debía ese sangrado continuo de su nariz?, a que tras la vuelta de su padrastro a casa hace dos semanas, había sido el blanco de toda su mala leche y es que Len había tenido la desgracia de enterarse de algo que Stephan no quería que nadie mas supiera y su modo de callarle era bastante agresivo. Pero por lo menos seguía sin ponerle un dedo encima a su madre y con eso aguantaría hasta puñaladas por la espalda.

- Estúpida porquería... - se quejó estirando las manos hacia adelante para equilibrarse cuando unas manos le tiraron hacia atrás haciéndolo terminar recostado sobre la madera del embarcadero con la cabeza sobre las piernas del culpable. - Creí que habías dicho media hora -

- He terminado antes - Susurró Miku sacando de su bolsillo un par de pañuelitos húmeros para retirar el maquillaje que cubría el moretón horroroso que le había quedado del golpe en la nariz y que por suerte, al menos, había conseguido que no se hinchase una barbaridad.

- Me pica - Se quejó arqueando su espalda levemente cuando la peli-verde infringió fuerza de mas oyendo sus disculpas.

- Normal, es por la crema, a ver si se te va ese moretón antes del día del juicio final - empezó a reír contagiada por el rubio a quien le había hecho gacia el comentario. - En fin, cuando es el cumpleaños de Rin? -

- El 27 de Diciembre, dentro de 8 días - Ella asintió haciendo mas preguntas similares mientras sacaba una pomada de color trasparente de su bolsillo y la aplicaba sobre el moretón de la nariz que para nada tenia el mismo horrible aspecto que esa misma mañana. - Kamui vuelve de Kansas el 25 y eso significa que tengo solo 5 días para ganar ventaaush! mierda Miku con cuidado! - La chica hizo un gesto arrepentido retirando sus manos de la herida antes de continuar intentando no ser demasiado brusca.

- Bien. Entonces habrá que agilizar. A estas alturas contaba con que ya tuviese mas que claro que iba a dejar a Gakupo - Saco el kit de maquillaje para cubrir el moretón y evitar que se notara esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que había quedado intacto.

- Si, ya sé lo muy bien que se te da esto - Soltó Len impulsándose con las manos hacia arriba para volver a quedar sentado, doblando la rodilla para apoyarla en el borde del embarcadero mirando el lago moverse en ondas muy posiblemente porque alguno de sus compañeros estaría tirando piedras desde alguna parte de la orilla. - Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dejo caer tras un rato de silencio cuando sintió a la chica sentarse junto a él, girándose para mirarla de reojo lo suficientemente a tiempo como para verla asentir. - Por que te esfuerzas tanto? - Soltó un suspiro ocultando una sonrisa, posando sus manos sobre las maderas inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás muy levemente. - Es decir, tu y yo sabemos que esto no lo haces precisamente porque yo te caiga bien o para que Rin sea feliz - Ella se quedó muda durante un montón de tiempo.

Ambos pasaron casi media hora más mirando el lago, Len intentando dejarle el tiempo que necesitara para responder y Miku buscando la manera exacta de salir de esa conversación con su orgullo intacto, levantándose para irse cuando no encontró ninguna manera de hacerlo.

- No me vas a contestar verdad? - Dijo Len en alto para hacerse oir cuando al chica ya iba por la mitad del camino fuera del embarcadero.

- En realidad acepte que me hicieses una pregunta, no dije en ningún momento que fuera a respondértela - Contestó lo suficientemente alto como para que el chico escuchase, antes de perderse entre los alumnos que se dirigían hacia el comedor, siendo seguida por su amigo unos 10 minutos después.

*****

El caos que se armo en el comedor era digno de mención. En algún punto de la noche a uno de los alumnos se le ocurrió que sería divertido empezar a lanzar comida, siendo por mas de la mitad dos segundos después, provocando una lucha de comida que terminó en un castigo que cumplirían todos al volver a clases el 5 de Enero.

Len salió sacudiéndose las manos y riéndose de Miku que iba 3 pasos por delante de él semi-histérica.

- Te dije que no hicieras eso! - Chilló girándose hacia él sin entender que le veía de gracioso a todo eso, soltando un "hum" bastante indignado girándose sobre si misma y largándose en dirección a su cabaña cual novia herida.

- Miku que no he empezado yo!... de verdad!! - Empezó a elevar la voz conforme la chica se alejaba, avanzando hacia ella pero deteniéndose cuando ella se limitó a mandarlo al cuerno soltando un suspiro. - En fin...

- Pareces un helado andante con tanta mermelada encima - Se giró bruscamente viendo a Rin parada detrás de él esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

- Rin... creí que llegarías mas temprano - Ella negó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me he tardado mas de lo que quería - Hizo una mueca recorriendo la distancia hasta él, parando al llegar al frente entornando los ojos. - Déjame pensar.. .habéis cenado pan... - Estiró su mano hacia el cabello del chico quitando un trozo del susodicho. - Mermelada... mantequilla... cerezas y zumo de... - Hizo un gesto negativo cuando no pudo reconocer el olor al inclinarse hacia adelante para olfatear a Len.

- ...moras. Pero 4 de 5 no está nada mal - Dejo caer haciéndose el interesante ganándose un golpe de la chica que empezó a reír.

- Si no es mucha molestia... puedo hablar contigo? - Añadió tras un momento de silencio en el que se limitó a mirar el suelo. El chico asintió tras un par de minutos. - Te veo en la orilla cuando termines de quitarte todo ese montón de azúcar - Tomo un trozo de galleta que le vio por el cabello negando y soltando un suspiro marchándose de la plaza prácticamente vacía.

Len agilizó su baño todo lo que pudo, incluso abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente sacando a Kaito de un tirón para ocupar su lugar añadiendo en su defensa y en la de todos los que llevaban una hora esperando a que el peli-azul se dignara a salir, que llevaba la mitad del tiempo mirándose al espejo y ni siquiera se había desvestido.

Cuando el chico salió del baño, se puso lo primero que encontró, echando a correr hacia la oscuridad oyendo los gritos de sus compañeros de cabaña avisándole de que pronto sería el toque de queda y si le pillaban fuera estaría castigado un mes entero, cosa que ignoró deliberadamente.

Dejo de correr al ver a Rin sentada en la orilla del lago lanzando lo que parecían ser algunas piedrecillas a este con la intención de hacerlas saltar sobre la superficie del agua mas de una vez, acomodándose la ropa y avanzando hacia ella mas lentamente que ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para saber quien era.

- Venias corriendo verdad? - Preguntó con una voz levemente divertida. Pillado

- No, que va - Negó, e incluso habría quedado creíble salvo por la respiración agitada que no podía controlar. Ella sonrió para si misma sin añadir nada mas, dando un par de golpes a su lado dejando su vista perdida en el horizonte jugando con una de las piedras en sus manos.

- Como sabrás y como sabrá todo el mundo, he llegado tarde por esa visita al médico - Él asintió desviando su vista de ella suspirando, sintiendo de pronto que el final de aquella conversación estaba algo decidido desde el principio. - Me duele mucho la cabeza porque los últimos meses no he dormido bien - Susurro sin interesarle demasiado si su acompañante le escuchaba o no. Tardó varios minutos en volver a hablar, sacuadiéndose el polvo de las piernas y pasando los dedos por los pliegues de su ropa como si de alguna manera eso la ayudara a definir las palabras exactas. - He pasado mucho tiempo diciendo 'He soñado con el día que le dije a Len tal cosa' 'He soñado con el día en el que Len y yo hicimos tal otra cosa' pero en realidad intentaba obviar que he soñado contigo sin más - Se detuvo lo que le pareció al chico una eternidad, metiendo su mano al bolsillo y girándose para mirarle y entregarle una hoja de papel bastante estropeada pero aún intacta a pesar del paso de los años. - Es la primera carta en al que me dijiste que me querías -

- Aún tienes esto? - preguntó incrédulo sin saber porque le sorprendía. De todos modos él también las conservaba todas y cada una. Ella simplemente asintió sintiendo sus mejillas empezar a quemarle al sonrojarse, cosa que por suerte pasaría desapercibida para cualquiera dada la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

- Me he pasado leyéndolas una y otra vez desde que supe que eras tú quien me las escribía - Se cubrió el rostro con las manos encogiéndose sobre si misma bajando la vista al suelo realmente azorada. - Me he inventado montones de excusas cuando Gakupo me ha pillado viéndolas porque no quiero tener que explicarle lo mucho que significas para mi - Intentó por todos los medios que no se le entrecortara la voz, pero aquello le estaba costando demasiado.

- Rin... - Se interrumpió cuando sintió los dedos de la chica cubrirle los labios haciéndole estremecerse de pies a cabeza ante el solo tacto de la piel de ambos.

- Tu y yo sabemos la de veces que he estado a punto de besarte... y las ganas que tenía de hacerlo - Giró su pierna para quedar un poco frente a él, sin levantar la vista del suelo porque se le habría olvidado el diccionario entero. - Y no puedo hacerlo -

- Por que? - Preguntó agarrando la muñeca de Rin sintiendo que se levantaba de inmediato como si tuviese un resorte en las piernas, retirándose de él andando hacia las cabañas.

- Porque no puedo Len! - Chilló girándose al dar tres pasos apretando los puños un poco fuera de sí. - Porque ya le hice daño a mucha gente una vez y no quiero... no quiero pasar por lo mismo. No es justo para nadie - Se quedó en su sitio con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, mientras el rubio se levantaba andando hacia ella paso a paso por temor a que saliese corriendo de buenas a primeras, pero no consiguió recorrer ni la mitad del camino cuando la chica se giró echando a correr perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, dejándole a él con la mano estirada a dos leves segundos de rozar la suya.

En esos mismos momentos no sabia que pensar, ni que decir, ni siquiera se acordaba de como respirar, moverse o razonar. Su primer impulso fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza, como si esta hubiera empezado a pesar 80 toneladas mas de lo que habitualmente lo hace, soltando un suspiro bastante amargo oyendo unos ruidos en medio de tanto silencio maldiciendo internamente.

- Megpoid - Espetó con brusquedad haciendo caer a la chica del árbol en el que estaba, que por suerte quedó colgada por abajo agarrada de unas lianas y con la cámara de fotos colgando peligrosamente de su cuello. - Puedes meterte en tus puñeteros asuntos de vez en cuando? -

- Oye, si estás de mal humor no lo pagues conmigo - cerró los ojos pensando que con esa simple frase se habría ganado una paliza, lanzando un grito adolorido cuando cayó de la liana por intentar coger la cámara que Len le había robado en su momento de debilidad. - Dame eso! -

- Según tenia entendido te habían suspendido - Retrocedió esquivando a la chica a tiempo cuando se le tiró encima para recuperar la cámara, riendo ante el gesto de berrinche infantil de su rostro. - Que era lo que habia ... oh si, cateaste lengua francesa no? -

- Vous êtes un coquin [Eres un canalla] - Chilló indignada en perfecto francés haciendo a Len asentir cambiando de idea.

- Pues habrá sido la italiana - La esquivó de nuevo casi viendo venir las típicas lágrimas de 'devuélvemela!' que tanto conocía en mil rostros similares.

- Fue latín vale? y ya estoy en ello! - Len hizo un gesto de enterarse de que hablaban como si le hubiese preguntado la hora, lanzándole la cámara de modo que pudiera cogerla pero se pegase un susto con la sensación de tal vez no llegar a tiempo. - Maldita sea Howard! podrías ser persona de vez en cuan.... - cuando abrió la recámara la encontró sin la tarjeta de memoria, mandándole una furibunda mirada al susodicho.

- Que sea que? perdona... estaba ocupado - Levantó su mano sosteniendo la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara con su dedo indice y anular como si se tratara de una carta de poker. - Por que últimamente tengo la sensación de que me sigues a todas partes?

- Y porque se supone que voy a decirte... oh dios mio, no!!! no hagas eso!! espera!! - se puso a gritar como si estuvieran arrancándole el corazón o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, cuando vió la mano de Len extenderse en la orilla del lago con intenciones de dejar caer a este lo que sostenía.

- Entonces... Empezamos de nuevo? - Ella sintió sin quitar la vista de la tarjeta, con las manos todavía extendidas delante de ella a modo de pausa. - Y bien? -

- Es pos vuestra pelea en el patio -

- Pelea de quien? -

- de Kamui y tuya, Howard por favor... regrésamela - El chico siguió en su postura sin negar o asentir, dando por obvia su respuesta.

- Por que te interesa tanto? -

- Parecía ese tipo de pelea en el que tu quieres a la chica que ya tiene otro -

- Rin? - Ella asintió dando un paso hacia el frente provocando solamente que len bajase mas el brazo dando la impresión de que iba a tirarla haciendo sentir a Gumi por un instante que iba a desmayarse del susto.

- Aún no me has dicho porque me sigues. Tu columna de chismes está suspendida hasta que apruebes y por lo visto va para largo -

- Me quiero enterar vale? Llevo años haciendo esto y ya es la fuerza de la costumbre -

- Megpoid, no me hagas repetirlo - La chica casi terminó arrodillada en el suelo cuando las piernas le fallaron entre tanto sufrimiento.

- Esa es la verdad. No se que mas quieres de mi -

- Estabas aqui cuando Kamui estudiaba todavía verdad? - Ella asintió fervientemente. - Que puedes decirme de él? -

- Es todo lo que tu no eres - Lanzó otro chillido cuando Len hizo un nuevo amago de tirar la tarjeta al lago. - Perdona, perdona!! Es muy listo, era siempre elegido como el delegado de clase, se graduó el primero y conoció a Kagamine en una de las reuniones de delegados que se hacen al finalizar el trimestre. Salía con Hatsune pero nadie lo sabia y terminaron cuando llegó Kagamine a la escuela y él se enamoró de ella -

- Que has dicho? -

- Que se enamoró de ella... - él Chasqueó la lengua interrumpiéndola.

- Lo de Miku -

- Ah, que salían juntos. Se querían un montón, aunque al principio eran rumores yo pude comprobarlo el día en el que la señora Hatsune paso una temporada en el hospital por el bebe que perdió y ellos estuvieron todo el rato juntos en la sala de espera abrazados y esas cosa, tengo fotos! pero dame la tarjeta por el amor de Dios - Decía atropelladamente con el corazón latiéndole mas fuerte de lo que podía resistir su cabeza.

- Miku y Gakupo - Susurró sin poder creérselo, estirando su mano hacia adelante con la tarjeta para entregársela a Gumi que avanzó como si le hubieran dicho que tenía una bomba que haría estallar si se apresuraba demasiado. - Rin lo sabia... -

- Claro que lo sabia. Aunque Miku no sabe que Rin sabia que salía con Gakupo y creo que sigue sin saberlo. - Ella suspiró tranquila cuando la tarjeta volvió a estar en sus manos, casi ahogando las ganas de llorar de la alegría que le dieron en ese mismo instante. - Quedó destrozada cuando Gakupo la dejó. No se si lo sabes pero Miku repitió un curso el año pasado a pesar de ser una de las mas listas de toda la escuela, ahí fue cuando coincidió con Rin... nunca he visto un primer encuentro tan violento -

- Todos sufrieron por su culpa - Susurró por lo bajo entendiendo por primera vez las reacciones de la chica durante las últimas semanas.

- No fue enteramente su culpa - Contestó Gumi introduciendo la tarjeta dentro de la cámara, encendiéndola y empezando a buscar entre los archivos. - El día en el que Gakupo empezó a entrarle a Rin, había peleado con Miku. Aunque de todos modos era inminente su ruptura, llevaban semanas peleando por cualquier cosa, incluido el rollo ese de... sabes? en el buzón pone que la ultima recogida del correo es a las 5 de la tarde, entonces se refiere que a las 5 de la tarde viene el cartero, o a las 5 de la tarde es la última entrega en la central de correos? -

- Perdona? - Preguntó Len cuando a medio camino de la metáfora se perdió.

- Lo ves? es una tontería. Pues un día les pillé peleando por eso y creo que ni siquiera vivían en la misma casa, así que tu me dirás -

- Y si era tan inminente su ruptura por que Rin cree que ha sido su culpa?

- Porque no era tan inminente para el resto del mundo - Detuvo la configuración de la cámara, andando hasta Len parándose junto a él de modo que pudiese ver la pantalla poniendo ella entera atención en su expresión mientras le mostraba una foto especifica.

En ella se podía ver a Gakupo con la frente apoyada en la de Miku, sus manos alrededor de su cintura y los ojos cerrados, mientras ella por el contrario tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los pies empinados para poder alcanzar su altura dando la sensación de estar terminando un beso o a punto de empezarlo.

- Sabes que es lo mas interesante de esta foto? - Dijo despues de un rato de haber observado a Len que no quitaba la vista de la fotografía. - Que la he tomado hace dos o tres semanas, exactamente la tarde en la que Gakupo regresaba a Kansas. -


	7. Capitulo VII: La Excursión, Parte II

**Capitulo VII: La Excursión, Parte II**

Miku se levantó de su cama cuando todo el mundo salió con la primera trompeta de la mañana, echando un vistazo por la ventana para asegurarse de que nadie venía antes de descolgar el teléfono que llevaba un buen rato vibrando gracias a que la noche anterior había tomado la precaución de quitarle el sonido. Se puso el móvil en el oído bajando la voz por miedo a que las propias paredes se enterasen de su conversación.

- Claro que ha hecho preguntas - Susurró en un leve intento por sonar indignada aumentando el tono de voz pero no lo suficiente para que pareciese un grito. Oía la voz al otro lado del teléfono negando a pesar de que su interlocutor no podía verle. - No lo sé, no insistió. Y menos mal porque no sabría que decir.... Len - El susodicho abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación tempestivamente todavía con el pijama puesto.

- Estas totalmente... - Detuvo el impulso de ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón, mirando el teléfono que Miku intentó esconder por inercia demasiado tarde puesto que su amigo se lo arrebató de las manos bruscamente mirando la pantalla donde aparecía el nombre de:

_Gakupo Kamui_  
_Llamada Entrante_  
_5 minutos y contando._

- Mira hijo de la grandísima perra. La próxima vez que intentes ponerle a alguien los cuernos procura usar tu inteligencia para que no te pesquen capullo - Soltó con un tono de odio reprimido e impotencia que sobrepasaba cualquier límite. Escuchó la voz de Gakupo al otro lado, lanzando el teléfono contra la cama que luego se estrelló contra la pared antes de volver a caer, haciendo brincar a la peli-verde de la impresión pensando que la golpearía, dejándola allí sin más mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Len! Espera, no es lo que... - Se abalanzó contra él para detenerle, frenando en seco al mismo tiempo que él viéndole girarse con gran violencia.

- ES TU MEJOR AMIGA! - Chilló fuera de sí apuntándole con el dedo índice de improviso avanzando hacia ella un par de pasos pareciendo por un instante que le saltaría encima y la ahorcaría hasta sentirse mejor, apretando su puño, gruñendo en varios tonos por encima del normal, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación dando la conversación terminada con un brusco portazo.

- Estás bien? - Preguntó la voz al teléfono cuando Miku se limitó a sollozar levemente asintiendo.

- Gakupo, tenemos que hacer algo rápido - Intentó que su voz no se quebrase al hablar, oyendo al otro lado del móvil un leve suspiro.

- Estaré allí el 25 y arreglaremos este entuerto - Se relamió los labios esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Puedes conseguir que Len no abra la boca? -

- No se lo contará. Se lo pida o no se lo pida - Apoyó su mano en la cama antes de dejarse caer, juntando sus pies para ponerlos uno sobre otro encogiéndose lo más que podía. - La quiere mucho más de lo que admitirá jamás. Incluso hasta el punto de evitar cualquier cosa que le haga daño - "aunque no dependa de él"

*****

Mientras la instructora hacía los grupos y todos intentaban estar lo mas cerca posible del estrado para oír con quien deberían realizar la próxima actividad, Rin apareció en escena llevando un par de listas en las manos, chocando con Len que prácticamente iba maldiciendo apartando a todo el mundo de su camino con una simple mirada tras el primer desafortunado que se llevó un puñetazo de su parte por atravesarse en medio.

- Mira hij... - Atragantó el insulto cuando reconoció la cabellera de Rin al mirar al suelo, viéndola recogiendo los papeles que habían caído a este alzando la cabeza para mirarle frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. El chico retrocedió por inercia mirando para otro lado. - Ten mas cuidado -

- Estás de mal humor? - Preguntó levantándose nuevamente, abrazando los papeles contra su pecho. Él negó con el mayor descaro que pudo utilizar.

- Solamente.... estaba... había... - Suspiró sintiéndose todavía peor que antes de enterarse de lo que pasaba entre medías. No podía contárselo, es que... era algo superior a él. - No importa - Añadió muy por lo bajo dejando su vista fija en el suelo haciendo una leve mueca.

Ella se limitó a intentar que no se le notase mucho la cara de confusión que se le quedó, asintiendo obedientemente a lo de hacer como que no le importaba cualquier cosa que le dijese. Juntó mas los papeles haciendo un gesto con su mano como despedida, avanzando hacia el lugar por el que venía.

- Espera! - Gritó Len girándose para detenerla, provocando que ella hiciese lo mismo. - Deberías... - Se interrumpió porque de pronto su sentido común decidió regresar a donde fuese que se haya ido cuando le pidió un par de segundos.

- Len, puedes dejar el suspenso? empiezas a ponerme de los nervios - El chico se disculpó una vez mas con un gesto de su mano, avanzando hacia el grupo de alumnos y saliendo de la vista de Rin, que se limitó a evitar prestarle atención al sentimiento de culpabilidad, porque muy posiblemente que el rubio andara pegandole a la gente por ahí, había sido su culpa.

Miku echo a correr al ver a Len avanzando hacia al patio principal, deteniéndolo de golpe poniendo sus manos delante para amortiguar los movimientos de ambos.

- Len escúchame -

- No quiero -

- Len -

- Miku, suéltame -

- Por favor! - Rogó a la desesperada trastabillando un poco cuando el límite del rubio llego a su fin y la apartó de en medio de un empujón. - A veces eres un completo capullo! -

- Y tu una completa zorra - Le espetó y el mundo se congeló a su alrededor. Todos los alumnos que habían escuchado y estado pendientes también, cuchicheaban entre ellos, provocando que la peli-verde bajase al suelo la mirada y saliese corriendo.

- En serio Howard. Te has pasado 10 pueblos - murmuró Gumi llegando delante de él con la videocámara encendida. - Tiene razón, a veces eres un completo capullo -

*****

Len se dejo caer en el césped boca-arriba cuando Rin pidió un momento para revisar el mapa y asegurarse de que iban por buen camino, cosa que no era así porque no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaban y el rubio no aportaba mucho.

- A ver.... si teníamos que cruzar aquí - El chico bostezó ignorando todo deliberadamente, limitándose a mirarla de vez en cuando sonriendo como idiota. La verdad, estaba en ese justo lugar en medio de la selva rodeados de árboles y sin nada mas que ella, por culpa de Miku. Aunque no única y exclusivamente su culpa.

_**Aproximadamente 4 horas antes**_

_- Os van a dar un maletín. Poned mucho cuidado porque no voy a repetirlo. Cada maletín tiene dos meriendas, una para cada uno de los miembros del grupo, también dos relojes, un par de mapas con el lugar de destino y procedencia señalados, una linterna, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y dentro de este, una pistola de bengalas con UNA sola bengala. Mas vale que no la desperdiciéis - Avanzó entre los alumnos dándole a Kaito un manotazo cuando empezó con sus tonterías, rebuscando en la mochila con intenciones de zamparse su merienda de una vez. - Los relojes están programados para sonar a las 7.30 de la tarde en punto. Si alguno de vosotros os suena el reloj y no habéis llegado al Hotel todavía, debéis lanzar la bengala e iremos a por vosotros. El móvil que hay dentro del botiquín es para emergencias, si os sentir mal o tenéis algún contratiempo llamad e iremos a buscaros. La bengala... - Agarró una de las pistolas de ejemplo, elevando su brazo paralelo a la cabeza con el arma apuntando a todo lo alto disparando - No la lancéis ni para allá, ni para allá, ni para allá - Hizo varios ejemplos mas apuntando hacia el frente, hacia el suelo, o diagonal hacia el cielo también. - Tiene que ser sobre vuestras cabezas entendido? Alguna pregunta? - el grupo negó en general. - bien, tenéis vuestros números no? hay dos personas con el mismo, buscaros y ubicaros por parejas, vamos vamos vamos! - _

En algún punto indefinido del caos que se armó mientras todos se buscaban entre todos, Miku robó el número que Len tenia en su mano reemplazándolo por otro, retirándose sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra o una simple mirada. 10 minutos después se encontró con que el número que le habían reemplazado, era el mismo que el de la rubia.

- Ayúdame Len! - Chilló Rin a la desesperada, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas al borde de un colapso nervioso. - No se donde estamos, no se que vamos a hacer, el agua se está terminando y dios... que estamos en medio de la nada y nadie nos oye -

- Cálmate, te estás poniendo melodramática - intentó calmarle, sentándose junto a ella asomando su rostro para ver el mapa por encima de su hombro.

- Y si nos hemos perdido? y si nos quedamos aquí el resto de nuestra vida? Hay animales! pueden pasar miles de cosas en el bosque! - Continuó casi hiperventilando un poco por la situación en la que se encontraba y otro poco cuando su cabeza fue consciente de que sentía la respiración de Len en su cuello.

- Esa es la idea de esto sabes? Que nos pase algo - Se separó de ella mínimamente cuando la vio alarmarse de golpe. - No malo, aventuras. Deja, si te ha tocado el chollo de las excursiones - Se adueño del mapa separándose de ella y levantándose del suelo, revisando todos los puntos por los que habían pasado buscando la ruta mas probable. - Si no estoy mal, debería haber un río cerca -

- Lo oiríamos, no? - Preguntó dudosa sintiendo que algo del aliento le resegaba cuando vio a Len asentir, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza intentando escuchar. Ella le imitó y se quedaron así un buen rato - Lo oigo! Lo oigo! - Se emocionó inconscientemente andando a pasos rápidos guiándose por los sonidos de las piedras del río, casi echando a correr cuando el ruido fue mas que reconocible por lo cerca que estaba.

Al intentar colarse entre un arbusto, su grito resonó por todo el bosque cuando resbaló por el barro y cayó al agua.

- RIN! - Llamó Len a la desesperada pensando en que algo grave había podido pasarle, colándose por el mismo arbusto que ella en su búsqueda y resbalando también, terminando por caer en el agua junto a ella que aun estaba un poco en shock por el exceso de adrenalina. El chico fue el primero en romper la repentina tensión con una carcajada - Eso te pasa por andar corriendo como loca -

- Idiota! no te rías de mi - Soltó ella haciendo aspavientos en el agua para mojarle entero tal y como estaba ella que se había ido de narices y no de culo y ahora chorreaba. - He pasado un susto horrible -

- Oh oh - soltó Len de pronto dejando de reírse y casi no oponiendo resistencia a eso de que le mojasen.

- Oh oh? como que Oh oh? - Retrocedió por inercia cuando Len se puso a cuatro patas en el agua y estiro su mano hacia ella, creyendo por un instante que tenía algún bicho en el hombro, levantándose de golpe antes de que el chico llegara a tocarla saltando como loca. - Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!! -

- Que te quite que? - Intentó enterarse de lo que pasaba, agarrando la mochila que Rin tiró al suelo intentando quitarse aquel ente invisible. Salió del agua subiendo hacia el lugar del que habían resbalado, sentándose en el claro, abriendo la mochila y vaciandola sobre el césped - Se ha mojado todo - La chica dejó de saltar al escucharle, aclarándose la garganta y poniéndose todo lo digna que podía con eso de estar mojada y escurriendo agua, realmente apenada por la escena de antes.

- Eso que significa? - Llegó junto a él tras lidiar para subir la ladera por la que habían caído, terminando con las manos embarradas y la ropa algo mucho peor que eso.

- Que vamos a morir - La chica abrió los ojos bruscamente al borde del desmayo. - Rin, es broma - Le paso la mano por la mejilla quitándose un poco de lodo que tenía en esta, ubicándose algo mejor en el suelo, con una pierna doblada y su brazo sobre la rodilla, echándole un vistazo a los objetos electrónicos primero, que también se habían dado un chapuzon - Estos putos cachivaches de pijos... - Maldijo por lo bajo.

- Se ha mojado todo? no tenemos nada? - Intentaba por todos los medios no gritar, o llorar, o hacer cualquier cosa que la dejara todavía mas tonta frente a Len.

- No, pero creo que la bengala puedo secarla - Saco la pistola mirándola por todas partes frunciendo el entrecejo buscando algo que no estaba y dando un bote cuando repentinamente esta se disparó y apuntaba hacia un lateral. Se levantó echando a correr hacia el lugar al que había ido soltando un improperio cuando la vio apagarse en el fondo del río - La madre que te pario! A quien se le ocurre hacer un arma sin recamara?! - Lanzó la pistola contra el suelo y tras esto al pateo mandándola de la furia hacia el otro lado del río sin que eso le hiciera sentirse mejor.

- Len? - Llamo Rin, levantándose del suelo esperando que su compañero le dijese que todo era una broma.

- Que? - Chistó girándose para ir hacia la maleta y patear el resto de cosas también. - Ya puedes desmayarte - Le soltó irónicamente agarrándola cuando le tomó la palabra dos segundos después, desplomándose en el suelo inconsciente

*****

El todo terreno aparcó frente al hotel con los últimos alumnos localizados en el mapa dadas las bengalas cuando el sol ya se había puesto y la luna llena alumbraba en lo alto del cielo con toda su fuerza. La monitora entró al hall viendo al resto de alumnos allí cuchicheando alegremente mientras algunos mas desafortunados aún intentaban reponerse del shock que había sido intentar atravesar una selva, que en realidad era una reserva natural, solo dotados con mapas y meriendas, y teléfonos, y bengalas, y linternas.

- Sois unas putas nenas - Soltó Miku burlándose del grupo de Kaito que había sido el primero en rendirse, casi 10 minutos después de la salida.

- Se nos torció un tobillo, que sabrás tu de ese insoportable dolor! - Defendió el peli-azul cubierto con una manta para el frío, interrumpiendo la discusión cuando sonó un silbato llamando la atención de todos.

- Quiero conteo general! Delegados, pasad lista - El peli azul levantó la mano en medio de todo el mundo, que se giró para mirarle abriendo un camino entre la monitora y él. - Que pasa Shion? -

- El grupo de Kagamine y Howard no ha llegado -

- Falta alguien más? - El chico negó

- De mi curso no lo se, la lista la tenía ella - Después del momento de agobio general, cuchicheos cotillas y revisiones de listas, la mujer sacó de sus bolsillos un transmisor encendiéndolo y llevándoselo a los labios.

- Wenlock! envía al escuadrón de búsqueda, nos faltan dos alumnos. -

*****

Lo primero que sintió al ir recuperando la consciencia, fue el olor de Len invadiendo sus pulmones a cada respiro que daba. Abrió los ojos viendo borroso al principio, oyendo la voz del chico a lo lejos llamándola, a pesar de que estaba junto a ella acurrucado, con el cabello levemente despeinado pero ya seco, y sin camisa. Inconscientemente se deleitó con la imagen del Len que tenía delante, con ese aspecto rebelde, de chico duro pero sobre todo, preocupado por ella.

- Len - Musitó muy levemente. El chico suspiró como si le hubiera vuelto el aire a los pulmones después de mucho tiempo.

- No sabes el susto que me has dado. Creí que estabas en coma o algo así - Ella se levantó muy despacio con la ayuda del chico, echando un vistazo a su alrededor tardando en comprender que seguían donde recordaba la última vez pero con algunos cuantos cambios. Una fogata por allí, las cosas amontonadas por otro lado, su pantalón y camisa secándose cerca del fuego sobre un improvisado tendedero de ramas.

- Has hecho fuego... como? - Fue lo primero en procesar mientras el chico reía.

- Magia - Antes de darse cuenta rin echó a gritar, alejándose de él tapándose con las manos, pegándose mucho a uno de los arboles mas sumido en la oscuridad. - Que te pasa? -

- Me has... Me has... Me has... - a cada palabra que soltaba su voz sonaba mas aguda - Me has quitado la ropa!! -

- Tienes mi camisa Rin - Dijo él desde donde estaba, cual persona que intenta que la que tiene delante no salte de un edificio muy alto. La chica miró asegurándose de ello y la verdad es que la camisa le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, pero por alguna razón absurda que en ese momento no le importaba, no le parecía suficientemente larga.

- Has visto mis braguitas? - Preguntó casi escondiéndose en el cuello del a camisa de Len, casi inventándose un nuevo color rojo para las mejillas.

- Que clase de pervertido crees que soy? - Preguntó Len dolido, mirando para otro lado. - No te las vi, intenté mirar lo menos que pude -

- Lo... lo menos que... pude? - El corazón de Rin se congeló un instante. El chico bajó la mirada al suelo haciendo dibujos con el dedo indice también algo violento con la situación.

- Estabas desmayada sabes?. La camisa no fue muy fácil de quitártela - Susurró eso último esperanzado en que no le oyera, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, en el lugar donde le golpeó la piedra que Rin le lanzó antes de ubicarse del lado contrario del árbol dándole la espalda y acurrucándose sobre si misma.

- NO VUELVAS A HABLARME! -

- Lo siento - Insistió ignorando como podía el repentino dolor de cabeza que le ocasionó la agresión, gateando por el césped hasta llegar al lado contrario del árbol todavía sin mirarla. - Tenías estabas helando y no quería que enfermaras. Tu ropa estaba empapada todavía y la mía se había secado ya -

- No me hables! - Continuó enfurruñada usando ahora un tono mas infantil que enfadado, encogiéndose sobre si misma cada vez mas asorada.

- No vi nada... de verdad - Susurró dándole un leve empujón con su mejilla en el hombro buscando su mirada en la oscuridad como podía. - Te me escurrías un poco pero ya está... -

- Dejameeee - Acompañó los susurros también, sintiendo su muro de odio resquebrajarse de golpe con aquel simple gesto.

- Luego ya te quité el pantalón tirando de los tobillos, la camisa te quedaba enorme y no vi nada de nada - Añadió levantando su mano en señal de promesa.

- De verdad? - Él asintió muy levemente haciendo que Rin se girarse para comprobar por si misma eso de que asentía.- Está bien - Len soltó un suspiro sentándose junto a ella pero mirando hacia el lado contrario, con las rodillas dobladas levemente y sus manos entre las piernas jugando con las hiervas del suelo.

- No quieres ir a la fogata? se está calentito - Añadió tras un rato de silencio en el que solo hubo suspiros. Ella negó abrazándose a sus piernas desviando la vista.

- Como has hecho fuego? - Él soltó una risa por lo bajo, levantándose la pernera del pantalón para sacar una navaja multiusos del bolsillo interior de este, sacando la lente de aumento que llevaba en esta.

- Abrí la linterna, le saque el líquido.... esas cosas - Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. - Tienes hambre? he ido a buscar un poco de fruta - Ella negó, girando su cabeza para mirarle de lado, apoyando las mejillas sobre las rodillas manteniendo esa postura un buen rato.

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo y desenvolverte tan bien? -

- Soy un chico - Dijo a modo de broma, ganándose un empujón de Rin en el que dos segundos después terminaron riendo los dos. - Mi padrastro me trasladó del internado a una academia militar cuando cumplí los 9 años. Nos tiraban en campo abierto solo con una navaja y una tienda de campaña. Teníamos que sobrevivir un par de días, y aumentaban a medida que mejor se te daba sobrevivir -

- Que siniestro - Dijo ella apoyando su espalda contra el árbol algo mas relajada que antes, cruzando sus piernas moviéndolas de arriba a abajo sin despegar los pies del suelo para intentar ganar algo de calor. - Por que dejaste que te cambiara de colegio? -

- No me deje. Me resistí todo lo que pude - Puso cara de "soy genial" asintiendo una única vez, apoyando su mano en el suelo ladeándose levemente - Una parte de mi creía tontamente que volverías algún día. -

El mundo se congeló un momento. No se escuchaban sus respiraciones, ni su acelerado corazón, ni el fuego crepitando a un par de metros tras ellos. - Yo aún conservo todos y cada uno de nuestros aviones de papel - Murmuró Rin en un tono bastante inaudible, pero que en ese momento por la cercanía y por el hecho de que estaban rodeados de nada, escuchaban perfectamente.

- Yo también - Contestó del mismo modo, que casi parecían estar simplemente delineando las palabras con los labios.

- Por que? -

- Porque te quiero... y es lo único de ti que nunca voy a perder - La primera en recortar las distancias hasta hacerlas nulas fue Rin, depositando un beso sobre sus labios y separándose casi de inmediato a pesar de que las distancias entre ambos tampoco eran demasiadas. Los labios de Len siguieron los de ella profundizando el beso cargándolo con mas sentimientos de los que podían soportar, quedándose allí abrazados en medio de la nada, pagándose todos esos besos que se debían desde hacía 8 años.

*****

Miku bajo las escaleras de tres en tres con los binoculares en la mano, chillando por todo el hotel.

- Señorita Romanov!! Señorita Romanov!! - Entró apresuradamente en la habitación de la susodicha que cortó la llamada en el teléfono para prestarle atención. - Creo que sé donde pueden estar - Abrió las cortinas bruscamente dándole golpes repetitivos a un punto indefinido de la ventana, ofrenciendole los binoculares. - En el humo! ese de ahí! -

- Tal vez consiguieran encender una fogata - Susurró la mujer con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, terminando por reír a causa del alivio. - Wenlock, en el cuadrante tres hay una señal de humo, revísala. Puede que sean ellos -

Los siguientes 30 minutos fueron los mas agobiantes de la vida de Stephanie Romanov, pero en el momento en el que la camioneta todo terreno aparcó en la entrada del hotel y de esta bajaron los dos alumnos que le faltaban, se dejó caer al suelo sentada con la espalda contra la pared y la cara escondida entre las manos procurando usar todas sus fuerzas en no llorar, sintiendo la mano de Miku dándole palmadas esporadicamente como ánimo.

* * *

**Esto no tiene perdón ¬¬U, lo se. Podéis odiarme todo lo que queráis por tardar tanto. Pero ahora estoy un poco paraonica porque me sentía culpable por haceros esperar tanto no solo para este capitulo sino para el primer beso oficial de Len y Rin ^0^ chanchaaaaan. Lo queria perfecto, he editado ese trozo un millón de veces! y sinceramente espero que os haya gustado que sino me da algo.**

**Besos para todos los pacientes que después de casi dos meses siguen ahí! Nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Capitulo VIII: Justin Kagamine

**Capitulo VIII: Justin Kagamine**

La casa era total silencio ese domingo a medio día. El cumpleaños de Rin la noche anterior había sido bastante movido incluso sin que haya tenido tiempo de actualizarse de los detalles que estaba mas que seguro, que eran más de los que podría haberse enterado en tan pocas horas.

Justin Kagamine, era el padre de Rin. Un hombre muy ocupado que tenia mas niños a su cargo que el mismo jefe de una guardería, y como no iba a tenerlos si era el director de una de las escuelas mas famosas y prestigiosas de Nueva York. La gente dice que los niños ricos no dan problemas, pero él había comprobado con certeza que aquella frase no era mas que una invención seguramente de alguna madre snob con un hijo terriblemente rebelde.

- Augustus, donde está Rin? - Preguntó a uno del servicio que inmediatamente se frenó haciendo una leve inclinación de su cabeza como muestra de respeto.

- En su habitación Señor Kagamine, no quiso bajar a desayunar - Contestó el hombre alzando la cabeza de nuevo esperando alguna otra pregunta por parte del hombre o el permiso de retirarse antes de siquiera mover un solo músculo.

- Está muy rara desde que volvió de la excursión no te parece? - El sirviente asintió simplemente sin añadir ninguno de los pensamientos que se le pasaron en ese momento por la cabeza. El hombre se limitó a suspirar avanzando de nuevo pasillo abajo haciendo un gesto a su empleado para que siguiera con lo suyo.

- Disculpe señor kagamine - Llamó de nuevo tras avanzar casi medio pasillo. El aludido se giró haciendo un gesto con su mentón como pregunta. - Si me permite el atrevimiento... no debería preocuparse por su hija -

- Soy su padre, es mi deber preocuparme -

- Lo sé. - Hizo un gesto con su cabeza como disculpa.

- Augustus - El hombre volvió a girarse a modo de pregunta, haciendo avanzar a Justin un par de metros hasta llegar casi a la misma altura que su empleado. - Por que lo dice? -

- Es que no estoy muy seguro de si el señor sabe la nueva situación de su hija - Contestó bajando la mirada al suelo como si no fuese digno de alzarla.

- Que situación? -

- La Señorita Rin, anoche, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cortó su relación con el Señorito Gakupo - Existen mil maneras de sorprenderse por algo, pero el señor Kagamine nunca pensó que un infarto estuviese entre esas posibilidades.

Apoyó su mano en la pared retrocediendo con los ojos como platos y la vista en el suelo respirando de modo bastante agobiado, mientras varios de sus empleados empezaban a rodearle ofreciéndole agua, un médico e incluso uno que otro le echaba aire en la cara.

- Que mi hija ha hecho que? - Todos miraron a Augustus porque obviamente estaba claro que solo había la posibilidad de que él se hubiese ido de la lengua. Intentaron explicarse al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose unos a otros sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas ni el tono suficientemente alto para hacerse escuchar entre el resto. - Callaos! -

- Señor, por favor, calmese - Un "la ambulancia está en camino" sonó en algún punto del pasillo, mientras Justin movía sus manos desechando todas las ayudas.

- Por que nadie me lo había dicho! tiene que estar destrozada... ya voy cariño mio! papá va a consolarteeeee - Casi echó a correr tres plantas enteras en dirección al cuarto de su hija mientras el resto de sirvientes se lanzaban discretas miradas antes de decidir continuar con sus respectivas tareas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un padre muy preocupado se plantó en la entrada quedándose con la boca abierta ante la imagen que se le presentó. La habitación era un completo desastre. Había ropa regada por todas partes, el suelo no se veía, estaba todo patas arriba, la música a un volumen que dejaría sordo incluso al mas sordo de los ancianos y en medio de la habitación estaba Rin a su bola haciendo play back con la canción que sonaba, usando el cepillo como micrófono.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no es que supiera mucho de los estado anímicos de su hija pero eso definitivamente no era "estar destrozada"

- Rin? - Llamó varias veces usando un tono de voz cada vez mas alto, entrando a la habitación mientras la chica seguía moviéndose al son de la música y cantando, apagando de golpe la radio haciéndola soltar un chillido de la impresión cubriéndose y retrocediendo como si acabara de encontrarla desnuda y no en pijama.

- PAPA!!! QUE HACES!! LÁRGATE!! - Esto era el colmo de los colmos. Como que que hacía?! Preocuparse por ella!. No supo como, ni cuando, ni en que momento sucedió; pero 3 segundos después se encontró fuera en el pasillo ganándose un portazo y un irritado quejido por parte de su hija que se moría al otro lado de la puerta de la vergüenza.

- Cariño, admitamos que esto no es lo mas vergonzoso que te he visto hacer - Añadió desde donde estaba, oyendo algo golpear contra la puerta, muy seguramente alguno de los peluches que había lanzado como borde respuesta a su intento de arreglar las cosas. - Ábreme Rin... por favor - Soltó de modo algo mas serio esperando lo suficiente como para que el click del seguro de la puerta se deshiciera y la puerta se abriese dejandole entrar.

Soltó un suspiro mirando la habitación sintiendo algo en su interior que le gritaba que la obligase a recoger todo ese desorden, agachándose un par de veces para quitar de en medio algunas de las prendas que le cortaban el paso. Cuando consiguió sentarse en la cama junto a su hija, se tumbó boca arriba colocando la cabeza al lado de esta, que se encontraba boca-abajo tapada por la almohada cual niña caprichosa que se niega a hablar.

Él no iba a ser el primero en abrir la boca, muy seguramente la cagaría y terminaría otra vez fuera de la habitación con lo que le había costado entrar.

- Ya lo sabes no? - Soltó Rin con un tono ahogado por la almohada, alzándola un poco para ver a su padre asentir.

- Estas bien? - Ella siguió tendida donde estaba apretando la almohada sobre su cabeza hasta que ya no pudo mas, levantándose de golpe sentándose en la cama asintiendo bruscamente.

- Estoy mejor que nunca. No puedo dormir de la emoción, miro el móvil cada dos minutos, llamo y cuelgo y llamo otra vez y vuelvo a colgar, me entran ganas de echar a gritar sin tener motivos... no puedo comer porque siento un montón de mariposas aquí - se pasó la mano por el estómago apretando un poco de la tela del pijama entre los dedos - y... a veces me entran ganas de correr hasta su casa solo para verle... - Su padre se elevo un poco apoyando los codos sobre la cama haciendo un gesto a modo de pregunta.

- Me he perdido en algún punto de tu relato - Puso su mano delante del rostro de su hija cuando esta se inclinó para seguir hablando. - Eso me suena a que estás enamorada - Rin desvió la mirada con un gesto algo confuso, abrazando la almohada hasta partirla por la mitad con sus brazos relamiéndose los labios antes de asentir.

- Sí papá - esbozó una enorme sonrisa casi radiante. - Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada - elevo la voz hablando también mas rápido conforme lo decía como si eso pudiese hacerlo todavía mas real, levantándose de la cama volviendo a removerse nerviosa por todas partes. - He quedado con él esta noche y no tengo ropa!! - pateo la silla en su momento de estrés matutino, chistando cuando el montón que tenía acumulado sobre el asiento cayó al suelo sumándose al que ya estaba desperdigado por toda su habitación.

- Ajá... - Soltó Justin con ironía acomodándose en la cama un poco mejor para mirar las prendas del suelo con las que podría haber hecho una alfombra muy acolchada para la habitación de su única hija. - Has terminado con Gakupo por otro chico? - Preguntó tras un rato de verla dar vueltas por todos lados recogiendo un par de predas para volverlas a tirar al suelo cuando ya no pudo sacar nada mas del armario por eso de que se había quedado vacío.

- Pues claro! ¿no me estarás preguntando si soy lesbiana no? - Dijo con ironía sentándose en la silla del tocador de espaldas al espejo, juntando sus piernas por la altura de sus rodillas poniendo las manos en el borde agarrándose de este fuertemente.

- No! claro que no! - Se puso muy digno. Podía haber pasado 16 años de la vida de su hija tratando con ella los temas de chicas, pero incluso un experto como él, tenía sus límites. Si su hija le preguntaba si la veía sexy... el no sabia que contestar. Para él estaba mona, no sexy, pero claro, él es su padre. Eso solo acarreaba que le chillara un "no quiero estar mona!" antes de salir corriendo a su habitación directa a cambiarse.

Sin embargo si que había una persona experta en ese tipo de temas y justo en ese momento entró por la puerta.

- Roxy! - Chilló Rin casi saltándole encima abrazándose a ella.

- Vaya, si que me ha echado de menos y me he ido 5 minutos - Soltó con ironía. Roxy era una muchacha de unos 29 años empleada de la casa, pero empleada desde que ella tenía memoria por lo que se había críado como una hija más y no como una sirvienta. Era la encargada de ordenar las habitaciones de esa planta y además, de tratar con Rin los temas que superaban a su padre.

- Papá ya lo sabe... - Hizo énfasis en el "sabe" para que quedase mas que claro. - Y me ha preguntado que si soy lesbiana!

- No es cierto! - Reclamó Justin desde la cama un poco enfurruñado.

- Y por que le preguntas esas cosas a la niña? - La mujer abrazó a Rin como si la protegiese de un atracador.

- Que no! Par de chifladas! - Se levantó de la cama intentando irse dignamente sin verse capaz de pisar el montón de ropa quedandose donde estaba. - Le pregunté si había sido por otro chico - Roxy echó a reír mientras Rin murmuraba un "lo ves?" todavía entre los brazos de esta.

- Siéntate don melodramático - arrastró a la rubia a la cama con ella, quedando los tres sentados en esta en plan "reunión" manteniendo el silencio un buen rato. - Venga! Dámela - Justin alzó la mirada hacia su empleada sin comprenderlo. - La tarjeta de crédito... no ves que no tiene ropa? -

- Perdón? - preguntó agachándose a recoger la prenda que mas al lado tenía. - Y esto que es? comida? -

- Papá!! - Chilló Rin arrebatandole la camisa y apretándola contra su pecho. - Ves como no me entiende! -

- Justin, no seas rácano - susurró como si fuese una conversación entre ellos dos y la chica no les oyese.

- Pero.. - Roxy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia señalando a la adolescente con la mirada que estaba empleando en ese mismo instante su carita de borrego degollado. Podría seguir resisitiendose todo lo que quisiera pero habían entrado al punto sin retorno, ese donde le ganarían tarde o temprano.

El hombre terminó por suspirar entregándole la tarjeta a Rin que casi saltó sobre si misma echando a correr fuera de la habitación dando grititos.

- Se ha ido en pijama? - Soltó el hombre cuando el silencio se hizo y se quedaron solos en la habitación.

- Ya volverá, Miku no ha llegado de todos modos... - La empleada se bajo de la cama acomodando las mantas un poco, dándole una palmada a su jefe en la espalda haciendo un gesto con su cabeza señalando hacia la puerta. - Quieres que te prepare un café? -

*****

_Pasaron al menos 30 minutos sentados uno frente al otro en el estudio en el que se reunieron a mediados de la fiesta cuando Rin había terminado de saludar a todo el mundo y odiado a su prima lo suficiente por intentar entrarle a Len puesto que de cada 3 palabras que usaban 2 eran para ligar._

_- Oye Rin... - Empezó Gakupo acomodándose en el sillón oyendo el grito de su novia que negaba con la cabeza repetitivamente sin siquiera mirarle._

_- Espera! - Respiró profundamente mirando el suelo, mientras jugaba con sus manos y su elegante vestido, regulando su respiración para que no se notase mucho que estaba a punto de llorar, maldiciendo internamente y limpiándose las lágrimas lo mas rápido que podía cuando aquel sentimiento de agobio le ganó._

_No había hablado con él la noche anterior que era cuando había llegado por dos motivos, estaba un poco acobardada para que negarlo y la otra era su padre que no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Gakupo de sus estudios y sus practicas... Rin había caído en cuenta esa misma noche de que su padre le echaba de menos mas que ella y eso no podía significar nada bueno. _

_- No llores - susurró el peli-morado sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío en el pecho. En realidad no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero definitivamente era su culpa. Se traslado mas cerca de ella todavía en frente, usando la mesa como silla tomando sus manos. - Rin perdóname. En realidad es algo que no debería haberme permitido hacer, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás e ignorar... - se detuvo de golpe tras hablar apresuradamente cuando la rubia empezó a mirarle como si se hubiese vuelto loco._

_- De que hablas? - Él la soltó por inercia frunciendo un poco el entrecejo tan confuso como ella. _

_- Por que lloras? - Ambos dejaron de respirar un instante y fue Gakupo el primero en rendirse dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante con los brazos apoyados en las piernas. - Rin te quiero - Empezó volviendo a tomar sus manos envolviéndolas con las suyas. - Pero hace poco alguien me hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa. Tu y yo siempre tenemos planeados nuestros fines de semana, nuestros encuentros, nuestras salidas, las horas de comer, de... todo. - Alzo su mirada hacia ella pareciendo bastante serio en ese instante. - Pero nunca hemos pensado mas allá de la siguiente vez que vendré a verte. No hemos pensado un futuro juntos... - volvió a interrumpirse al ver a Rin quitar sus manos de golpe de las suyas pegándose contra el espaldar del sillón como si estuviera delante de un perro rabioso. _

_- No vas a pedirme que me case contigo verdad? - Atropelló las palabras a pesar de que intentó no parecer estar a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. _

_- No... - Dijo él sin entender como había llegado a una conclusión así. - A donde quiero llegar es que... para ser tan metódicos con las cosas que hacemos juntos, no hemos pensado en nada. -_

_- Nadie puede tener toda su vida planeada a los 16 años - _

_- Ya lo se. Pero no se trata de planearlo, se trata de soñarlo. Pensar en que vas a casarte conmigo algún día y tendremos 8 hijos y 8 mascotas para que cada uno tenga la suya. Que viviremos en una casa violeta con ventanas amarillas, esas cosas - La chica entornó sus ojos un momento imaginándose una fachada con dichos colores sin que le combinasen muy bien pero decidiendo no comentar nada al respecto. - Lo has soñado tu alguna vez? - Tras un buen rato, ella negó. - Yo si. Hace mucho tiempo. Pero la protagonista de esos sueños nunca llegaste a ser tu - _

_- Miku - Susurró haciendo que los ojos del peli-morado se abriesen como platos. - Creíste que no lo sabia? -_

_- Rin... - Un golpe resonó por toda la habitación. La mano de la rubia quedó marcada en la mejilla de Gakupo con un rojizo que delineaba con total certeza las curvas de los dedos. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante, incluso el corazón del chico hasta el instante en el que oyó a Rin suspirar. _

_- Que a gusto me he quedado - Dijo con un tono de voz infantil que casi parecía haber estado jugando. - Llevo queriendo golpearte desde que me enteré - Añadió al ver la cada de poquer que se le quedó al pobre por el cambio tan drástico de humor en tan solo 15 segundos. - Deberías habérmelo dicho, los dos! maldita sea! - _

_- Me has pegado por que no te lo dije? -_

_- NO! imbécil! te he pegado porque no te fias de mi. Que creías que iba a pasar si lo sabia eh? que me iba a poner celosa? que le iba a ir a gritar zorra cada vez que se te acercara o algo parecido? - El tono de su voz aumentaba gradualmente por momentos y en algún punto de aquella discusión se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos. - Luego para rematar la faena, va Miku y hace como que no pasa nada, sabes lo impotente que me sentía al respecto?! era mi mejor amiga maldita sea y lo único que podía hacer era hacerme la loca! - _

_- Y por que no dijiste nada? - Preguntó, dándole la vuelta a la mesa intentando seguirla puesto que Rin no paraba de andar de un lado para otro haciendo aspavientos con sus manos para acentuar lo que decía._

_- Si claro, como era un tema muy agradable de tocar - Soltó con ironía deteniéndose cerca de la ventana, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. - Venga, por que no hablamos de lo que paso entre tu y mi novio? si si, ese mismo que te ha dejado por mi - _

_- Rin... - Riño él cuando el tono de sarcasmo empezó a rebozar su límite. _

_- No Gakupo, de Rin nada. Crees que no me daba cuenta de que jamás me besabas delante de ella?, al menos al principio. El ambiente se tensaba, si se notaba a kilómetros que os sonreíais falsamente! - _

_- Hombre tanto como a kilómetros... - Rin se giró hacia él apuntándole con el dedo indice soltando un "ajá!" de esos que solo se usan cuando has pillado a alguien con las manos en la masa y tras negarlo reiterativamente lo ha admitido. - Mira Rin, ya era suficientemente violento sin que lo supieras tu - Se disculpó bajando el tono de voz regresandolo al normal de toda la vida. _

_- Es que lo sabia Gakupo - Ella soltó un suspiro haciendo un gesto con su mano para dejar estar el tema - De todos modos ya que mas da - _

_- Me he enamorado de ella otra vez - Añadió de golpe, sin siquiera pensarse sus palabras. _

_- No, en realidad nunca has dejado de estar enamorado de ella - El ambiente se quedó apacible, mientras la rubia no se preocupaba ya ni siquiera por mirar a su novio al hablar. - Digamos que siempre he sabido que solo soy el momento perfecto, en el instante perfecto - _

_- No te equivoques. Yo te quería - Una risa leve resonó en la habitación._

_- Tal vez, pero siempre tuviste un lugar en tu corazón reservado para ella - _

_- Como tu para ese chico de los aviones de papel - _

_Ambos se miraron un largo instante. Aquella conversación vista desde cualquier parte parecía una pelea en la que empezaban a cansarse de echarse cosas en cara, nada mas lejos de la realidad. Rin se dejo caer hacia atrás apoyándose en el escritorio del estudio, soltando un suspiro y mirando el suelo mientras Gakupo atravesaba la habitación y colocaba su manos sobre el mentón de ella para hacerla levantar la vista. Tras esto, se inclino con suma dulzura besando sus labios por última vez. _

_- Adiós Rin... nos vemos en otra vida, quizá - Ella negó muy lentamente._

_- Podemos dejarlo en un hasta pronto - Se separó del escritorio dando pasos hacia la puerta, pasando junto a él girándose para quedar frente a frente sin dejar de caminar - Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga... recuerdas? - esbozó una sonrisa que el chico le devolvió, momentos antes de salir de aquel lugar._

_*****_

Justin Kagamine movió el vaso de lado a lado, pasándolo de una mano, a la otra, echándole azúcar, probandolo, echándole mas azúcar y mas y mas hasta que se lo terminaba cargando y Roxy se veía obligada a hacerle otro.

- Quieres relajarte? - Le dijo cuando ya iba por la tercera o cuarta taza de café.

- No puedo, es... nunca la había visto tan emocionada - Añadió sin usar un tono concreto porque ni siquiera sabía como sentirse.

- Le ha dado fuerte - Alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que su jefe, para ver a Rin entrar en la cocina algo agitada ya sin el pijama, con una falda corta de jean, una camisa oscura, accesorios a juego y simplemente perfecta.

- Como me veo? - Los dos adultos la miraron concienzudamente, su padre mas que Roxy y antes de que alguno abriese la boca Rin chilló. - Dejadlo! Ya se que estoy horrible! - Dicho esto se giró subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación de 3 en tres.

- Que he dicho? - Se quejó Justin un poco confuso sintiendo la mano de su empleada sobre la espalda.

- Nada... Es solo que le ha dado muuuy muuuuy fuerte - Rin bajo una segunda vez mas perfecta que antes si cabe, parándose frente a ellos negando antes de que pudieran decir nada y volviendo a largarse para cambiarse una vez mas.

- Y así? - ya había llegado a ese punto donde se respondía sola las preguntas y ellos no se molestaban ni siquiera en pensar algo para decirle. Tan solo se limitaban a mirarla. - y ahora? - Esta vez le dio un golpe frustrado a la puerta chillando cual adolescente histérica - Lo ves?! no tengo ropa ni para ir de compras! - Salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

- Necesita ropa para ir a comprar ropa - Soltó Justin sin saber como tomárselo, oyendo a su empleada reírse por lo bajo. - Con Gakupo nunca le paso esto - susurró suavemente sintiendo la mano de Roxy acariciándole el cabello.

- Con Gakupo no sentía ni la mitad de cosas que siente con el chico con el que sale ahora -

- Y pasó así? sin más? esporádicamente? - preguntó girándose para mirarla. - Un día se levantó diciendo, quiero a otra persona? - Roxy negó sentándose en la silla junto a él.

- Gakupo la fue perdiendo poco a poco aunque tenia las de perder. ¿Sabes quien es Lennard Howard? - Justin asintió, después de todo era esa clase de alumnos que no olvidas como maestro por los reiterativos problemas en los que suele meterse - Él es algo que ninguna otra persona del mundo podría ser -

- Que? - La mujer hizo una pausa muy larga, dándole tiempo a su jefe para hacerse su propia idea de la respuesta sin atinar ni un poco.

- Su primer amor. Y el primer amor es de los que nunca se olvida - Asintió sabiondamente oyendo a Rin chillando en algún punto de su casa hacia el exterior, para avisarle a Miku que acababa de llegar, que en breve estaría lista.

- Nooo - Soltó Justin riéndose y chasqueando la lengua. - El primer amor de Rin fue el chico este de las notitas que guarda en la caja violeta -

- Sí, y el nombre de ese chico es Lennard Nichollas Howard - Justin se atragantó violentamente con el café, escupiendo un poco hacia el frente tosiendo de modo violento.

- Estás de guasa verdad? - Ella negó momentos antes de que la cabeza de su jefe se estampara contra la mesa del comedor. - ¡Mierda, ¿por que ha tenido que enamorarse del estúpido rebelde sin causa?! - Roxy rodó los ojos dándole al hombre un par de palmaditas.

- Porque las chicas siempre nos enamoramos del chico malo - Dijo a modo de broma, recogiendo la taza de café y limpiando un poco el estropicio de la mesa.

- Pues por mis narices que la mía se queda con el bueno! - Aquellas palabras sonaron de un modo solemne. Roxy se limitó a suspirar bajando su vista hacia el fregadero fingiendo estar lavando la vajilla sin estarlo haciendo de verdad.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! y todas claro.  
Esta semana me he portado bien, aquí os traigo la continuación mas prontito de lo que esperabais a que si? ^0^*  
Y la cosa se complica si señor! Ha entrado un nuevo jugador para chinchar a la pareja y supongo que no hace falta aclarar de quien se trata muahahahaha, pero antes de que empiece con sus maldades de padre celoso haremos una pausa, ¡¿Quien quiere saber algo de la primera cita oficial de Rin y Len?! Y de las siguientes? y de las siguientes a las siguientes? *_* Sí, yo también. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Y saludos a todos mis lectores geniales que aunque no me dejan Review se que están por ahí añadiendo mi historia a sus favoritos y a las alertas ^0^ Besitos para tooodooooos  
**


End file.
